Forget Me Not
by angelisis7
Summary: A marriage is over, can life begin anew? Life, Love and the preordained, can Elizabeth and Jason find their way back to one another or will young love be the fork in the road, will love conquer these trials and tribulations! Or will fate prove too strong.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting on another story, but as I was busy doing some thing or another, this story idea hit me. I am not abandoning my other story, I just had the compulsion to write this one as well. I also know that you have all been very patient waiting for updates, and I thank you for that. I really do plan on updating more often, it just depends on when real-life will work with me…

Author's Note part 2: As always, this will be Liason, or is Liason, however you wish to look at it. I don't own the characters, I am just using them to my liking… They belong to others, certainly not me, otherwise, Liason wouldn't have to dance around one another so much, they could just get with the getting together, but of course if I owned them, they would never see an ending… (Angst of course, but together, for those long passion filled looks and lingering touches.. you get the picture.) Feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated, my muse loves to hear what you have to say, just be constructive with any criticism. For I do long to be a better writer.

**Forget Me Not**

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, gazing sweetly at her round form. Could it possibly be, in a few short weeks, she would be giving birth to her soulmate's child.

Thinking back on her life, it was hard not to think about her marriage falling apart. Lucky had cheated on her, and before she could even catch her breath from that, Maxie Jones was on her doorstep, telling her of Lucky's impending fatherhood. Elizabeth tried to be understanding and rational, but all her life she had stood in the background, allowing people to hurt her, no longer was she going to be the victim.

Lucky had betrayed her before, with her own sister and she had played the fool and welcomed him back with open arms, but it was his recent infidelity that finally gave her the push that she really needed.

They were no longer destined for a great love, that sad realization seemed to come too late, had it come earlier, perhaps all the heartache could have been missed. But they had been young and in love, once upon a time, but like most fairytales, the happy ending was just, rose colored glasses that parents wished to send their children to sleep by. Happily ever after didn't really exist, there was happy, and there was ever after, but most time, they were not synonymous with one another.

Instead of being the victim, she had taken control of her life and walked out on her marriage, she had been terrified, but oddly exuberant as well. The ending seemed to have been coming for some time, perhaps Lucky's infidelity was a Godsend. Either way, it didn't really matter, life or some higher power had given her a second chance, a chance to find that perfect someone, if he actually existed.

Lucky moved out of her home and straight in with Maxie, much to his boss's unhappiness. Max was infuriated that Lucky and Maxie had slept together. And while Max had hoped for so much more for her, he couldn't say much now, not since she was carrying his child. He held his tongue, biding his time, for he knew it would only be a matter of time till Lucky broke her heart. He had done it before, what's to say he wouldn't do it again.

Just like that, life had been twisted and turned and tossed upside down. However, that was no longer a problem for Elizabeth, it was the perfect reason to start fresh, to maybe follow her heart…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since her divorce from Lucky had become final. She didn't contest anything, the divorce wasn't acrimonious, Elizabeth left with what she brought in, no more, no less. She didn't want anything from Lucky, the things that they had accumulated since being married were now colored with bitterness, they had been tarnished, mocking the love they had once shared, so the less she had to see of those possessions, the better. Elizabeth's lawyer couldn't fathom why she wouldn't take any money or any of their belongings, and while she wanted nothing more than to rake Lucky over hot coals. Nevertheless, she allowed her client free reign, besides, it wasn't up to her what Elizabeth should receive anyway…

Life seemed to be moving at rollercoaster speed, one moment married, the next divorced, but even the speed at which her life was traveling, didn't bother her, it seemed like there was new things to be explored, and with a good friend by her side, it made everything a little easier to handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things happened quickly between Elizabeth and Jason, one minute they were friends, friends who could lean on one another whenever they needed to. But it had been that way from the very start. The moment he had saved her in Jake's, was the moment that her life had changed, and while she hadn't been privy to her hearts growing desire, she knew that Jason was someone with whom she wanted to get better acquainted, at least in a romantic way, they had been friends for years, had danced around the possibility of something transgressing, but each time something began, it ended.

So through the years, they had come to mean so very much to one another, always missing the chance at trying for something more… Fate seemed to have it written in stone that they would not be given a chance to test the waters of love, for the chance to be together always seemed to pass them over.

Whether time had finally seen fit or not, it happened, one minute, they were offering each other advice and hope, the next moment, she was in his arms, awaiting what would happen next. That was when things between her and Jason had finally changed, the quickness of the change seemed absurd, but one moment in his arms was all it really took.

She had gone to him, in need of a friend and as the hours passed, conversation began to lag, not into awkwardness, but into a palpable desire. Gentle, innocent touches soon lost there innocence, gazes began to last longer, holding more feeling, more intensity. The chemistry they shared soon became to much to bear, bodies entwining, then lips, dueling, demanding, seeking absolution.

A single night was theirs, to be enjoyed, long into the morning. Their night had at clandestine feel to it, almost as if the world could not, or would not know of their joining, at least to begin with, but as morning waned and afternoon took hold, they realized that it was exactly what they wanted, their one night need no be just one, because that single moment was what they had both been wanting.

That one night gave them their blessed gift, almost as if their joining was preordained, as if fate had finally seen what could be, between them and had rejoiced at their coupling. Whatever the reason, it didn't really matter, just over a month later, Elizabeth went to Jason, together they discussed the possibilities and together they waited for the test to tell them the results. Although, neither of them needed the confirmation of the test, their hearts new the answer already.

One furtive, chance night turned into a lifetime, for one night was not enough for either, too much was liable to be missed if they over thought their all-encompassing desire to be together, so for once, neither thought about it, they followed their hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months pregnant, living with Jason in the penthouse, Jason came home, a curious smile playing upon his lips. He knelt before her, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, hope shining brightly beneath said tears. And just like that, they were engaged, a promise that they would spend forever with one another.

Time seemed to spiral out of control, no sooner did Elizabeth find herself pregnant and engaged to Jason, than the wedding date was quickly arriving. A week, that was all that was left, until she walked down the aisle to marry the man that had captured her heart so many years ago, albeit, she hadn't known just how fully he had captured her heart till the night they spent with one another, lost in each others embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small smile touched her lips, the swiftness of life and how things could turn around still baffled her on occasion. However, this new life she was making for herself, it was full of sweetness and absurd or not, she no longer felt afraid. Jason's life was anything but predictable, but there was something about Jason and the way he made her feel, that fear no longer controlled her life.

The previous night had been long, but full of contentment. Sonny had brought his kids over, Elizabeth and Jason had agreed to babysit his three kids. It had been spur of the moment, something Sonny had claimed would be good for the two of them, since soon they would be dealing with their own bundle of joy.

Michael and Morgan's toys were scattered everywhere, while Kristina's were in a neat pile by the pool table.

The kids had been entertaining to say the least. Not a moment was lost to silence while they busied themselves with play or trying to convince the adults to join them for a game. The melodious sound of laughter and happiness, spread throughout the penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was lost in the memories that she and Jason had made last night. It was rather funny, she had yet to give birth to their first child, but already she was planning the second, third, perhaps even a fourth. She couldn't help but laugh, Jason would probably go bug-eyed if he knew she was thinking such thoughts.

They hadn't discussed whether they wanted more than one child, it seemed that right now, in their lives, they were content with what they had. But it was something to think about, something to talk about, because after last night, she couldn't think of a reason not to fill their house will laughter and joy. Perhaps a big family was just what Jason needed, what they both needed, seeing as how neither of them had anything to do with their own respective families.

As she made her way down the stairs, she took no notice of her surroundings, so lost in thought that on the fifth riser, she stepped down, on Michael's little skateboard. Before she had a chance to grab at anything, she was tumbling down the stairs.

The fall was short but dark colored wings spread in her sight, swiftly clouding her vision, it was on those wings that she was carried deep into unconsciousness.

Her final thought before all light was banished, was simple, "Jason, I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter, I hope this explains a little more, but what fun would it be if I told you everything right away. For now, I hope this is enough to peak your interest and keep you coming back for more…

**Chapter Two**

Jason arrived home, a small spring in his step, it seemed that he always enjoyed coming home now. Unlike before, he dreaded walking in the door, it always felt empty, but since Elizabeth had moved in and taken hold of his heart, his house felt like a home.

He casually tossed his keys on the desk, turning towards the closet to hang his coat up, but he no sooner took a step in that direction that he saw Elizabeth lying on the floor, obviously unconscious. He dropped to one knee beside her, his fingers hurriedly searching for a pulse, at first not finding one, then as he began to lose hope, his fingers felt the small, steady beat of her heart, it was then and only then that he found himself capable of breathing.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, quickly dialing 911. He spoke in a rush to the operator, unable to maintain control, he answered her questions as best he could, then he hung-up the phone, bent closer to her to whisper words of encouragement, to whisper words of love.

Minutes seemed like hours, and all the while, his mind played the devil's advocate, offering him up hideous sights and possibilities, his own heart was trying to convince him that everything he had hoped for, everything he had not dared to dream for, was in his grasp, was more than a possibility, it was a fact, and now, that had all been taken away, or could be. He screamed in frustration and fear, his heartbeat thundered in his ears, his heart physically hurt seemed to be threatening to cease beating without her.

He couldn't recall how long ago he had called the ambulance, but it seemed like days had passed already. He knew he couldn't move her, but he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, to will the life from his body into hers.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, he tried without success to get to his feet, but his legs refused to hold him, he settled for calling to the person or people on the other side of the door. "Come in."

Two paramedics rushed into the room, a stretcher between them. They didn't bother with pleasantries, they asked Jason questions pertaining to Elizabeth and how she had come to be in this condition, but all the while, they worked on her.

They attempted to use of smelling salts, to rouse her, but they did nothing. Ascertaining that there seemed to be more wrong than at first glance, the paramedics wrapped her neck with a brace, slipped a backboard beneath her and then as quickly and gently as possible, settled her on the stretcher.

Jason rode in the ambulance, unwilling to leave Elizabeth's side, not used to fanciful thoughts, but he felt that if he left her alone, that he would be abandoning her, leaving her to the fates. He couldn't fathom the idea of her waking up and him not being there, for that matter he should have been there to begin with, then this wouldn't have happened.

The ambulance pulled to a stop outside the emergency room doors, the paramedic who was attending to Elizabeth jumped out the back as soon as the doors opened. Jason followed on their heels, unwilling to let her out of his sight, but no sooner had he vowed to remain with her throughout everything than a doctor was pushing him aside. He conferred with the paramedics before barking orders to the on duty nurse and an orderly who were attending Elizabeth's case.

Jason tried to follow as the doctor and nurse started down the long hall, but no sooner had he stood than the doctor was speaking.

"Young man, you will have to wait here! What is your relationship to this woman?" The doctor asked.

"She's my fiancé, she's pregnant…" Jason said, unable to keep the waver out of his voice.

"We don't know the severity of her case. As soon as we know anything, we will let you know. But please understand, she is in good hands." The doctor said, before turning and following the stretcher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat in the uncomfortable, plastic orange chair, waiting for news on Elizabeth, but as he sat there, waiting to hear whether she was going to make it or not, he was pulled into the past, a past that didn't have them together. His memories were from her point of view though, after they hadn't found their way back to one another, she had told him everything, every emotion and every nuance of hurt. When they had finally decided on becoming a couple, Elizabeth felt it prudent to share all her truths, even the painful ones. So now, here he sat, waiting for word on her condition, lost in a past, that wasn't really his…

_They had grown close to one another, the pain of Lucky's death slowly falling to the back of her mind. It didn't happen all at once, but the more time she spent with him, the less she seemed to hurt. _

_At first, it had been a friendship, together they discovered new worlds, new feelings. Neither were in a rush to take things to the next level, there was an undertone of what they had begun to feel, but it was easily worked around. Both were raw from what they had recently endured, so friends was really all they needed._

_But as days turned in to weeks and weeks in to months, looks began to last longer, touches seemed to speak more clearly. But no sooner did the chance come up that they might find a future with one another, than suddenly, Lucky was back. Helena had kidnapped him, brainwashing him and using him as her pawn. _

_Tossed in to turmoil, Elizabeth chose what she thought was the appropriate man. Lucky had once been her future, the man who understood her completely, they had vowed their love and life to one another, one Valentine's day in a church, pledging to always be each other's rock. She couldn't just turn away from him, now that he was back, she owed it to the both of them to try, and try she had. _

_In the beginning it had been tentative and often tedious, old fears and new had take root. But as the months passed and Lucky slowly began to resemble his old self, Elizabeth couldn't help but fall back in love with him, if in fact, she had ever stopped loving him. She understood something now, that she hadn't then, a person could love more than one person at a time, and at the time, it was Lucky who she loved, but Jason would always be a part of her, they had shared something special, something no one else could understand._

_A few months after his full recovery, Lucky asked Elizabeth to marry him, she accepted without hesitation, even though a dark thought loomed in the back of her mind. She couldn't forget Lucky's indiscretion, but she supposed she could forgive it. She told herself that it was only a once in a life time thing, and it only happened, because he was not himself at the time. _

_A year had passed, the happy couple looked for all intents and purposes, happy, but if you dug deeper and bothered to see the falsity of their smiles, you could see that their happy home was dangling by a gossamer thread. _

_Their two year anniversary dawned, but instead of spending the night together as most couples do, Elizabeth volunteered to stay late at work, Lucky claimed he had business to attend to. A month later, Elizabeth found out just what that business was, and so began the divorce proceedings. _

_When they had first gotten engaged, people warned them that they were young and foolish. They should wait, marriage was a sanctity not to be undertaken lightly. But they were young and in love and at the time, thought they knew better, thought they would beat the odds, because their love was unlike any this world had ever known. _

_One can't criticize their youth, at that age, it is hard to not be idealistic, and when a miracle happens, you run with the feeling, trust in what was, when one should be looking at what really is…_

Jason was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, the doctor would like to see you in your fiancés room, she is in room 212." The orderly stated, before turning and leaving.

Jason stiffly stood up, having spent more than his fair share of time in the hospital, he knew where the room was. His heart beat an unnatural rhythm, almost as if his body was trying to deny any truth's that he might be walking to hear. He couldn't fool himself, he knew something was wrong… When things were okay, close, but still okay, the nurse was able to give you that information. When things didn't look good, they left it up to the doctor's, with their fancy degrees and their inept platitudes.

Jason's hands became clammy, a sweat broke out on his forehead, his legs threatened to spill him to the floor, but throughout it all, he never missed a step, Elizabeth's name echoed within his mind and heart. He refused to give in to weakness when she needed him, he would find the strength to hear what the doctor had to say, no matter what. She deserved that, and so much more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

I know people say this all the time, but it is true for me, your feedback inspires me to write more, faster and be a better writer in general. Would love to know what you think of this story, please R & R. It would be muchly appreciated. :)

Chapter Three

Jason's long legs slowed as he reached room 212, his heart suddenly reverberating a staccato beat beneath his chest. There was no reason why he should suddenly feel faint, but something deep in his heart, something perhaps otherworldly, knew something wasn't right.

Hitching a deep breath, Jason entered the small room, Elizabeth lay pale beneath the white hospital blanket. Tubes entered her body, here and there, she looked doll like, yet angelic. Her beauty when young was innocent and sweet, but as she had aged, she had garnered a beauty that Greek and Roman's alike would have fought to immortalize. Soft, sensuous lips, sapphire eyes that bespoke of kindness among other things, dark sooty eyelashes that at one moment could seduce and at other times belie the young artists age. She was not yet worldly, by most standards, but her soul was much older and wiser. Elizabeth Webber, to Jason at the very least, was the epitome of grace and perfection, she was his heart and soul's mate, she was, is, his one true love.

The doctor stood at the side of her bed, checking her stats, obviously waiting for him. Unable to say anything, Jason's gaze remained fixed on Elizabeth.

As if the room had filled with water, dreamlike, Jason slowly fought for progress, with great effort, he finally reached Elizabeth's bedside, gently he took her hand in his, bent at the waist and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

To Jason, it seemed that everything he was doing was in slow motion. Tears stung behind his closed eyes, threatening to cascade down his bristly cheeks. His heart seemed to want to stage a protest, if he couldn't have her, then he couldn't have life. Love it seemed had taken mere mortal thinking to the next level, because for just a moment, he truly did believe that he could not or perhaps would not be able to survive without her by his side.

He searched his inner core for a strength, a strength that would allow him to open his eyes and meet those of the doctor, a strength that would give him the courage to stand gallantly beside his 'Lady Fair'. For whether he deserved her or not, he knew his life, his heart, lay with her, forevermore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Morgan, thank you for coming so quickly. I know you must be anxious to know the results, I just figured it would be better if we discussed this privately." Dr. Allan replied, his kind, generous eyes, sparkling with the sadness that he must now share with the young man.

"What is it doctor, is the baby okay, is Elizabeth okay?" Jason asked, his questions were asked with rapid-fire speed, but two questions, for the time being at least, was all he was capable of.

"The baby is fine, Elizabeth sustained no lasting problems that would complicate the pregnancy. That said, there are some problems that she sustained from the fall. Elizabeth has yet to wake up, as far as we can tell, there isn't a reason why she shouldn't be awake. The blow she sustained to her head is serious, but not so serious as to cause a coma, yet that is in fact what we are dealing with." Dr. Allan said.

"She----She's in a coma? What does that mean for her, for our child?" Jason asked, his heart sped up, his legs refused to hold him any longer. Grateful for the chair sitting next to the bed, his legs unhinged, spilling him unceremoniously into the chair. His head fell into his hands, the tears he had been trying to hold back, broke through the floodgates of his will. For the first time in his life, he wept, his body shaking with grief.

"Mr. Morgan, I know this must be a lot to take in, but rest assured, she is getting the best medical treatment available. We will do everything in our power to see that she makes a full recovery, I promise you that." Dr. Allan replied, wanting to comfort the younger man, but understanding on a deeper level, nothing could comfort him, except his patient waking up. "Her coma does not seem to be trauma induced, which is to say, it seems to me, it is her bodies way of trying to repair itself. It could be moments before she wakes and then again it could be much longer. We know a few reason's why a body lapses into a coma, but we don't know exactly what goes on with a person while they are in one. Sadly, it is an area that we can't fully understand. We are more or less flying blindly."

"This is unacceptable! Elizabeth and I are to be married in a week, in a week's time, she was going to walk down the aisle, pledging her love and life to me, as I was to her. How can that happen if she is in a coma, I need her, our child will need her!" Jason said, his voice cracking with heretofore unknown grief, never before had he felt this deep, soul stealing hurt, a pain so deep that it delved into his very being, threatening to extinguish his life, if hers ended.

"I will check back with her in a little while, I have a few things to do and some patients to attend to. If you have any questions or if anything changes, please feel free to have a nurse page me." Dr. Allan said as he walked out of the room.

Jason watched as the doctor left the room, disgust at the doctor's ease with which he could tune out his patients needs. If he was a good doctor, he would be focusing all of his attention on Elizabeth, it was what she deserved. He had claimed that she was getting the best care possible, but if that was so, then he would be by her side the whole time, fighting for her life, fighting to see her healthy and happy.

Perhaps it was fastidious of him to think that the doctor had to give up all his other patients, who probably needed him just as much, but it was how he felt, he couldn't help it. This was the woman he loved, the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with, was it so wrong that he wanted the doctor's full attention…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A darkness that was not natural held her in its enveloping grasp. She could hear sounds that seemed to be separate from the darkness, but she couldn't make them out. A voice, filled with what seemed like sadness, held a note of familiarity, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't recall the name to go with the face, nor the emotion that the voice evoked within her.

Thought's spiraled through her mind, thoughts that had no beginning, no end, disjointed was time. Time seemed to hold no validity, there was unrelenting darkness an encompassing darkness, faint sounds broke up the monotony, a voice, a voice that held the power to touch her, spoke for many long hours. The words meant little to her, for she couldn't understand them, but the darkness seemed to grant her other senses a temporary elevation, the tone of voice, and another element awoke within her a longing, she willed her heavy lids to open, to grant her a reprise, if only for a single moment, to look upon the face that spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason spent many long moments trying to regain control of his emotions. His moods tossed from one end of the spectrum to the other, anger, desperation, sadness, turmoil and helplessness. When the fates refused to grant him a reprieve from the endless pain, he turned instead to his memories.

Not exactly sure where he had heard it, but someone had once said that people in a coma could hear. So with the memories washing upon him like a rogue wave, he began to speak, regaling his most precious moments with Elizabeth, hoping somehow, she could hear him. That she would hear his voice and fight to get back to him, to fight for their love, their life.

He spoke without pause, his voice growing hoarse, from unshed tears, his emotions seeking an outlet, but he held tight to his precarious hold on said emotions, telling Elizabeth of his love and all the good times they had shared and would share, when she chose to wake up. For there was not a doubt that she would, his life would be meaningless without her, so therefore he couldn't entertain a world without her in it.

That was what love was all about, that was why people placed their hearts in the line of the proverbial fire, because walking through life alone was an empty bottomless pit, but when you allowed yourself the courage to trust in another human being, then, that is when you knew, you were truly living, because then you were relying on a higher power, on a greatness that had the power to heal, to banish fears and evoke the most passionate moments that life had to offer. It was love, the love of your soul's mate, the one person who fit you so perfectly, that you could not tell where you began and the other person ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, for some reason it bugs me, but I think I said all that I wanted to in it… Hopefully at least. I truly do wish to know what you think of this story, would you like to see it continue, have any suggestions or requests, please feel free to offer input.

**Chapter Four**

Sonny stopped by the hospital, once he had found Elizabeth's room, he knocked graciously before entering.

"Hey, how is she?" Sonny asked, unable to fathom the change he saw on his best friends face.

"No one knows anything, she's in a coma, but no one knows why. She might wake up any time or she could be like this forever. How can she be like this forever, our child cannot be brought into the world like this, how is that healthy? I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist!" Jason said, looking blankly in Sonny's direction.

"Relax, I am sure things will be fine, you just have to take it one day at a time. Besides you know she is going to be fighting to be with you, you have to have faith in that." Sonny replied, unsure what he should say, instead relying on instinct and saying what popped into his mind. It wasn't like he had ever gone through something like this, it was completely out of his ballpark.

"She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. If I had been home, where I was supposed to be, none of this would have happened. Once again, my job came before her, once again, what you wanted, what you needed put my family in jeopardy!" Jason said, his tone of voice filled with barely restrained vehemence. "As of this minute, consider this my resignation. I can't do it anymore! Something saw fit to bless me with a woman like Elizabeth, I don't deserve her, and perhaps this is my punishment for trying to marry an Angel, but whatever the reason, I can't work for you any longer. I want to be there when my child is born, I want to be alive to see him or her grow-up. You are and will always be my best friend, but for once in my life, I am going to put my happiness ahead of everyone else, because without Elizabeth, there is no reason for me to draw breath. She has given me hope, she is my saving grace, because of her, I can believe I deserve penance for all the wrongs I have done."

Sonny stood open mouthed, unsure what to say or if he should even bother trying to speak. His best friend, the man of few words, had spoken more in one sentence, than he had the entire year before. A woman and her love had inspired him to better himself. He couldn't fault Jason for that, everyone wished to be better, but it was rare when something so profound could turn your world upside down. One's own mortality, could sometimes do it, but normally that happened after your own humanity, your own life had be pushed to the limits, where to draw a breath was pain personified. Obviously, for Jason it was a woman, the love she offered him willingly and the chance at a future he had once thought impossible.

"Okay Jason, I understand, at least I think I do. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I'll see to it. Keep me informed will you, and should she awaken, please give her my love." Sonny said, turning to leave the room. Jason's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"She will awaken, you can guarantee that. If I have to make a deal with the devil himself, Elizabeth will be alright. I will willingly forfeit my life for hers, she deserves better than this, better than me. But I am no fool, she chose me, she wants to be with me, I will not let her down. If ever I was capable of doing the right thing, it will be by her, that I do so. People through time have claimed that love was the greatest gift of the world, I will prove them right." Jason said, his eyes cloudy from unshed tears. Not bothering to say anything else, Jason laid his head upon the white sheet, firmly gripped Elizabeth hand and said a brief prayer to God.

Sonny understood that he had been dismissed, he left the room without looking back. It hurt him to think that Jason no longer wanted to be a part of his life, but a deeper part understood Jason's decision. He had wanted to get out of this life once before, but for better or worse he was forever ensconced, to live or die by his choices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth struggled with the darkness, fighting every inch of the way for a reprieve. She had been stuck in her mind for too long already, but her thoughts were disjointed and blurry. No connectivity, just brief flashes of a life, her life supposedly. But something felt wrong about the memories, she felt older than the memories themselves. In these memories, she was a teenager, hurting, wanting to find a place of solace, to find some sort of sanctuary.

She remembered the night she was supposed to go to the dance with Lucky, she couldn't remember what the rest of the night had entailed, but something in her subconscious gave her the feeling that something bad had happened. But no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't.

There was a man, not old, early twenties, handsome, some vague memory suggested that she felt something beyond friendship for him, but a name she could not pull from her mind. Nor any memories that pertained to him, just a brief flash of his face, more so his eyes than anything, his kind blue eyes.

In frustration Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs, no sound emerged from her though. In frustration and fear, she began to sob. Slowly, long minutes that felt like eternity, her tears dried up and even more slowly she began to see the first edges of darkness closing in, banishing even the brief glimpses of a past, her past possibly. Desperation took root, but being cast back into the unrelenting darkness, she slowly gave in, slowly gave up the fight. If nothing else, she could bide her time, what else did she have to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you, I hope you know that. I know I may not tell you enough, but I do. You have to be okay, I need you, our child needs you." Jason said, reduced to begging. There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for her, and if he had to beg, borrow or steal to see her healthy and happy, then so be it.

"Do you remember when I saved you from that jerk at Jake's, how fiery you were. You were determined to handle things yourself, that you were strong enough, woman enough, to deal with the creep on your own. I knew smiling was the wrong thing to do, but you were trying to act so grown up, when all the while you could see how badly you hurt. I think you stole my heart way back then, but the time was never right." Jason said, reminiscing, hoping to find some comfort from past memories, but still his heart ached.

"Then there was the night we made this beautiful child. That night was special, it was our first time together, but it was more than that. You were hesitant but forceful, you knew what you wanted but you also wanted to savor the moment. Perhaps you thought it was a one time thing, but once we made love, I was forever lost. No woman could do to me, what you did. You not only stole my heart that night, but you stole my desire, you ensnared it so completely that I could not, would not, look at another woman without seeing you. You made love to my body, but you also made love to my heart and soul. You gave me the gift of your love that night, and greedy or not, I could never give it back. For you I want to be a better man, it is you who has given me the will to change, for you I will change." Jason explained, his voice sometimes barely above a whisper, others, the desire and fire that Elizabeth had ignited within him, came out in a strong, passion filled voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morgan, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just coming to change the IV. I'll be just a moment." A nameless nurse said. He knew some of the nurses that worked in the hospital, but they changed so often, there was no way he could keep up with them.

"Not a problem, do what you must, don't mind me." Jason replied, looking sheepishly at his feet. It wasn't that he cared if other people knew how he felt about Elizabeth, but some things were meant to be personal.

"It's not my place, but you two sound like you are so in love. I can only wish that my boyfriend spoke so kindly of me, or vowed eternal love. She's a lucky girl." The nurse said, stepping away from the bed and heading towards the door.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I am the lucky one, I am the one who is blessed to have her in my life. If things aren't perfect with your boyfriend, maybe he isn't the perfect man for you!" Jason said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah but isn't the wrong guy for a time being better than no one at all?"

"I suppose that is something you would have to decide on. But being alone isn't the end of the world, because when that right person comes along, there is no doubt in your mind. But I wouldn't be the right person to take advice from, find what you truly want and take it from there."

"Thanks, and whether you are the right person to be giving or taking advice from, its nice to see a man head over heels in love. If she loves you half as much as you love her, you two have a long life ahead of you, full of greatness." The nurse replied, turning and walking out the door.

Talking to himself, he said, "Head over heels doesn't even begin to explain it, even if I wanted to. She gives my heart a reason to beat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this story is keeping you interested and entertained. I am truly enjoying writing it. Want more, let me know what you think!!!

**Chapter Five**

Jason could stand sitting no longer, he paced the small confines of the room, looking often at Elizabeth. He tried to avert his eyes, if for just a moment, he needed to think, but when he looked at the woman he loved, he found it hard to think. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in to the bed beside her, hold her and tell her how much he loved her. But he didn't want to risk jostling her.

The doctor had mentioned earlier that she had sustained no serious injuries, but seeing her so pale, so still, frightened him, he wouldn't, couldn't, risk causing her further harm. He needed her to wake up, and just because he felt like his world was going to collapse if he didn't hold her soon, he resisted the urge, his heart breaking even as he fought the overwhelming desire to cast caution to the wind.

So instead of doing the wrong thing, he began counting his steps, allowing his eyes to divert to the small form of his heart's desire only after he had elapsed two hundred paces. He wouldn't have been shocked if he had worn a hole in the floor by morning, but it was the only thing he could do. He was, is, a man of action, sitting idly by with nothing to do, but hope and pray, was fraying his last nerve.

Before he even realized where his mind was taking him, he was reliving the last night he had spent with Elizabeth. He had been busy all afternoon, running errands and things for Sonny, before he had left, he and Elizabeth had argued. She was sick and tired of being put second, things were calm in the underworld, so the things that Sonny was asking of Jason was just trivial. She wanted a day to spend with her fiancé, go over last minute wedding details, but he had placated her, telling her it was only a week till the wedding, two weeks till they left on their honeymoon, they could discuss wedding details that night when he returned home. Besides, he wasn't sure what else they really needed to go over, the cater was paid, the meal had been picked, flowers and cake as well. Her wedding dress was going to be picked up the night before, and his tux was already in his closet, matron of honor and best man had been chosen and outfitted. Luke surprisingly enough was walking Elizabeth down the aisle and giving her away. All details were handled…

They had argued about inconsequential things before, but as he left the penthouse that morning, he felt guilty, so he did the only thing he could think of, he rushed through all of Sonny's demands and hurried home. When he walked into the penthouse he was prepared for another argument, but he wasn't as brain damaged as everyone said, he had not come empty handed, twelve long stemmed calla lilies were held in one hand and in the other a necklace that he had seen and had been meaning to buy, just time had proven that task harder than he had thought. Nevertheless, he made the time to do it today, a sapphire in the shape of a teardrop, on a white gold chain, with a single diamond at the top of the tear. The blue of the gem would look beautiful on her, for it matched her eyes.

As he shut the door behind himself, he noticed the room was decorated to seduce. On the floor in front of the fire place that was blazing away, lay dozens of throw pillows, chocolate covered strawberries and sparkling apple cider sat to one side, on the other a bowl filled with chocolate, and from Jason's point of view what looked like a paintbrush dipped in the chocolate. Candles sat upon any and all available surfaces, illuminating the room, his eyes traversed the area, looking for Elizabeth and that is when his eyes settled upon her.

A dark blue teddy barely concealed her fuller frame, her breasts had enlarged since becoming pregnant and her rounded belly, which she feared detracted from the element of seduction, actually enhanced it. Her curves were fuller, but beautiful, the skin pulled taut as her body expanded to accommodate their child. She had always been beautiful, but pregnancy agreed with her, she glowed from within, she was the epitome of beauty.

His desire for her increased ten fold, on shaky legs he walked towards her, noting how the soft hues of the candle light danced upon her skin, the way the stronger light of the fire flashed within her deep cobalt eyes, the way the flames danced across her skin, adding a desirable hue of color.

Words were lost to him, he had planned on apologizing, telling her she had been right, but no words would come. He pulled her barely concealed body closer to his, his hands gracefully gliding over her warmed skin, unable to bear it any longer, he gently lifted her face to his, capturing her lips in a soul stealing kiss, without question, she opened her mouth to his, inviting the dance of their tongues, lavishing in the passionate contact.

Elizabeth stepped back, gasping for breath, her lips red from the contact and pressure. Her fingers slid down Jason's arms, moving swiftly, deftly to the buttons, with a quick motion, she pulled the shirt open, popping buttons every which way. Her lips instantly teased and taunted the exposed flesh, begging silently for more. His fingers quickly loosened his belt, in a smooth move, he pulled his jeans and boxer's to the floor, kicking them off haphazardly, desperate for full body contact. His hands reached for her, but she danced back, playing the game of cat and mouse, he gave chase, catching her as she rounded the pool table. She pulled back again and then…

"Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to check on Elizabeth." Dr. Allan said as he walked into the room.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts roughly, Elizabeth's hands slipping completely away. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he was positive he had felt her hands on him, engulfing him in heady passion.

He glanced towards the floor and had to stifle his embarrassment, his jeans were overly tight, his heart beating fast, a slight sheen to his skin. It had truly felt like he was back in yesterday, taking extreme pleasure from Elizabeth tantalizing teasing.

Turning away from the doctor, Jason tried to hide the evidence of his arousal, when that didn't seem to work, he moved to the chair. Ready to hear what the doctor had to say.

Dr. Allan checked on Elizabeth every couple hours. He showed up like clockwork, and even though Jason wanted to fault the man for not giving Elizabeth his full attention, but a deeper part of him knew that the doctor was doing his very best, she wasn't his only patient. Nevertheless, that didn't change the facts for Jason, because to him, she was the only person who mattered.

"Has there been a change, do you know anything else?" Jason asked.

"As far as I can tell, there is no change. Her color has improved, she isn't so pale, but I fear the longer she remains in a coma, the worse it will be for her. She is a strong healthy woman, as far as I am concerned, she should make a perfect recovery, but she is going to need you. My greatest worry is for your child, she can survive and be born healthy even though Elizabeth has to be fed intravenously, however, she would be better off with her mother waking up."

"Ex---excuse me, did, did you just say she? I'm, I mean we, we are having a---a girl?"

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't know the sex of your child. I just ruined the greatest surprise, I… I don't know what to say, think you can forget what I said?"

"Forget, I couldn't, never mind the fact that I don't want to. I, we are having a daughter." Jason said, his eyes, twin pools of shimmering sapphire.

Momentarily forgetful of his surroundings, Jason jumped to his feet, embracing Elizabeth softly. Without thinking about what he was doing, his lips found hers, just as he was about to pull away, he felt an opposing firmness press against his lips. He pulled back quickly looking at Elizabeth, then at the doctor. His voice seeming to have been stolen, unable to say anything, he grabbed the doctor as he was leaving and pulled him back to the bed.

As they stopped side by side, Jason tried to clear his throat, then in a breathy whisper said, "Doctor, she---she kissed me back."

Dr. Allan looked oddly at the young man, but decided to check his patient nonetheless, he no sooner moved closer to the bed than Elizabeth's eyes opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth awoke with a tingling sensation warming her lips, as far as she could remember, never before had she been kissed like that. Where the world stops rotating, where the air seems supercharged, where every nerve, every muscle seems to radiate with the power of that kiss.

Her mind was foggy, many things didn't add up, but she couldn't disregard the kiss, it had left her feeling faint, yet fully awake, so completely sated, she almost dreaded opening her eyes.

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the rooms lights, Elizabeth slowly peaked her eyes open. A sudden fear coursing through her, as she noticed a strange man standing to the right of her bed. As she peered shyly around the room, that was when her eyes landed on the younger man on the left side, those eyes, she thought to herself, I know those eyes, but from where?

"Elizabeth?" Jason said, his voice almost nonexistent, his fear palpable in the small confining room.

Trying to find her voice, she tried to clear her throat, but all she managed to accomplish was agitate her throat. She looked pleadingly to the young man and without so much as saying a single word, her one look seemed to convey exactly what she needed.

Jason poured a small amount of water into the plastic cup, the cup still had a few ice pieces floating around, so Jason didn't bother to add more. Gently helping her to sit up, for it was what she seemed to want, he tipped the cup towards her lips, allowing her a few small sips before gently taking the cup and replacing it upon the nightstand.

Once again Elizabeth tried to clear her throat, this time, she succeeded, "Who---who are you?"

No sooner had the words left her lips than she wanted to take them back, unsure as to why that was, except for the fact of the all-encompassing, lost look that briefly flashed across the young mans features, that was enough to break her heart.

"My name is Jason." Jason said as he broke eye contact to look beseechingly at the doctor. His gaze was pulled back to her as his name slipped effortlessly from her lips.

"Jason…"

Even while unaware, his name still slipped off her lips, almost breathlessly, seductively. Saying his name the same way as always, making it sound like an exotic, erotic word.

He wasn't sure if there was a question lying within the confines of his name, but always so intuitive, he raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner, hoping it was enough, for his voice was failing him.

"Do I---know you?"

Jason looked to the doctor, unsure what he should say or of he should say anything more.

"Elizabeth, Jason can't tell you anything. It is obvious that you are suffering some form of amnesia and until we figured out the exact diagnosis, we will have to remain rather tight lipped, in the long run, it is what is best for you." Dr. Allan said, gently patting her hand.

"Amnesia, how could I have amnesia, I'm fine, a little groggy perhaps, but otherwise fine."

It took Elizabeth a moment to fully pull herself up, but she moved and squirmed until she was finally in a sitting position. The movement however served to either jar her memory or alert her to the otherwise imposing belly that she was currently carrying.

"My God! I'm pregnant?"

"It would seem so, but for the time being, can you hold off on any questions. As soon as we discover your malady, then I will answer any and all question's I possibly can, while I am sure Jason will do the same. For now, I want you to get a little rest, it will do both you and the baby good."

"Sleep Elizabeth, I'll be here when you wake." Jason said, gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm not tired." Elizabeth said, trying to stifle a bone weary yawn.

"Really?" Jason asked, a small smile quirking his lips.

Before she even had a chance to reply, her eyes were drifting shut. She fought wonderfully, but in the end, the medication did it's job. Allowing her to slip back in to restful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Dr. Allan stepped out into the hall, neither wanting to disturb Elizabeth.

"So what exactly do I have to watch for, what can I say, what can't I?" Jason asked.

"For the time being, don't offer her information about her past, present or future. I can't be sure the damage she has sustained, if any, but if you try to spur her memory, you might end up doing more harm than good."

"I don't think I can do this, she is the woman I love, how do I not tell her that I love her, or we were to be married soon. I want to do what is right, but how can we be sure what that right thing is? She needs me, but more than that, I need her!"

"I understand your plight, and while I don't know exactly what you are going through, I am sure this will be the toughest thing you ever have to go through, with that said, Elizabeth's condition has to be handled gently. In the morning, we will know more."

"So you just expect me to wait, shouldn't these tests or exams be done right away, putting them off, can't that cause more harm?"

"Not at all, she is in no immediate harm, allowing her a good nights sleep could be just the thing she needs. I won't get your hopes up and say that after a good nights sleep she will remember anything or everything, but it has happened before, rarely, but it does happen."

"In your professional opinion, do you have any idea what is wrong?"

"I can't really hazard a guess, not with any amount of surety, but I suppose if I was in your position I would want to know as much as possible, so… I believe she has retrograde amnesia, or perhaps traumatic amnesia. However, until we can be sure, that is only a guess."

"Retrograde amnesia, traumatic amnesia, what exactly do those mean?"

"With retrograde amnesia, she can function normally, she knows how to read and write, but when it comes to personal memories, there is nothing there. The good news with this sort of amnesia, she more than likely will remember things as time goes by, certain things could trigger her memory, but with this sort of amnesia, it is all a waiting game. With traumatic amnesia, she may not remember much at all, which seems less likely to me, but is possible "

"Do I even want to know how many forms of amnesia there are?"

"Probably not, but if she does suffer from retrograde amnesia, it is better than most of the other forms, but any ailment dealing with the mind, has to be handle in the most tender way. If you offer her memories that you yourself remember, you could be in effect, changing what her mind remembers. The mind is a cornucopia of unknown realms, we try our best to understand it, but how can we know everything the mind has to tell us, when we are at best, just human."

"Thanks doctor, I think I have taken all the information I can handle for the night. I will see you in the morning, unless something changes…"

"Understandable, have a goodnight, we'll talk more tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked back into the room, taking his seat once again beside the bed.

Since she had awakened, Jason allowed his eyes to freely roam her face, before he had been searching for some sign that she would awaken, but now that he knew she was going to be alright, he couldn't take his eyes from her face.

A place deep within himself that he didn't know existed, now register his incomprehensible fear. The fear that she would wakeup in the morning and never want to see him again.

Hours passed and still Jason couldn't tear his eyes away from her face, looking, but not seeing.

He was pulled from his thoughts as her voice invaded his mind.

"Can, can you pass me the water?"

"Sure." Jason said, handing her the cup.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, drinking heartily, draining the cup. She looked towards the young man sitting there, and before she had to ask anything, he grabbed the carafe and replenished her cup.

"You are most welcome."

"So… How do I know you?"

"As much as I would like to answer your questions, I don't think it would be wise. You have to remember on your own time, anything I say could just make things worse."

"Can it be much worse than this, not knowing who I am… I know how to speak, my mind remembers that, but I try to recall who I am, or used to be, it's… Well, it's gone. I'm pregnant, yet I don't know who this baby's father is, I don't know if I am in love with him, or if it was a one night stand! How can I bring this child into a world where I know nothing, or next to nothing!"

Unable to deny her, Jason said, "It—it wasn't a one night stand, I'm the father. I would tell you more if I could, but please let the be enough for now."

Tears coursed down her face, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to say something. But the knowledge lightened her heart somehow… Knowing that the man, that Jason was the father of her unborn child, well, it took a heretofore unknown weight off her chest.

"Do you remember anything?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so, I know when I was sleeping before, or in a coma, whatever, I vaguely remember a face or faces, but now all I can recall is an overwhelming sense of fear, of an all-encompassing terror that refuses to let go. I don't remember being a child, a teenager or an adult for that matter, nobody stands out, it's like a blank wall, where nothing has been written. Do you know what it's like to not remember a single thing, of who you are, who you were or wanted to be?"

"You might be surprised! How about you try to get some sleep and in the morning, which is only a few hours away, then, then we can talk and I will try to help you as best as I can. I will be here when you wakeup, I promise."

"I feel like all I have done is sleep, I don't think I could fall asleep even if I wanted too."

Instinctively, Jason reached out, grasping her hand in his, the undercurrent of electricity that always flowed through them, jolted them both. Without thinking about it, he lowered his face towards their joined hands, placing a tender kiss to her knuckles. Not moving from his position, Jason slowly lifted his eyes to hers and said, "For me, will you at least try?"

A shiver ran rampant through her body, enticing a breathy moan to be pulled from her lips. Unable to control herself, Elizabeth spoke, "Would--- would you…hold me?"

Jason wasn't sure how he should answer that, but his body took control of the situation. He moved towards her bed, questions filling his baby blue orbs. As he was about to say something, Elizabeth moved her body over, giving him entrance to the empty space.

Not sure what had spurred her to ask such a bold question of a man she knew nothing about, she nevertheless felt a calming flood her system as he took her in his arms.

She couldn't believe how well they fit together, almost as if they had been made for one another. His arms fit securely around her, his hand automatically going to the bump that was supposedly their child. His free hand gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eye.

In that moment, she wanted to remember everything, she needed to, because whether she knew this man or not, he made her feel safe, and if it was true, he was the father of their child, then why shouldn't she feel safe.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, her eyes drifting shut, finally feeling safe.

"No, thank you!" Jason said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Finally feeling a sense of hope, daring to hope that things would turn out alright…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

I see that people are reading this, but not seeing any replies. Can you give a girl's muse a hand and tell me what you think. Good, bad or otherwise. It is the replies that help me to be a better writer, for with your words, I can gauge what you like and don't like. I can beg if you like...

**Chapter Seven**

It had been a week, one long, seemingly endless week, since he had last seen Elizabeth.

After she had been released from the hospital, she had timidly asked him if he could give her a little time, she had to get her wits back. Everything, her life, and the course that was set, seemed to be pushing her in one direction or another.

Jason did what he always did, allowed her to make her own choices, even if it ripped him apart, tore his heart from his chest and squashed all hopes that he had dared allowed himself to believe in.

Jason had given her the penthouse, whether they got back together or not, it was hers. She had nothing and no one, except, everyone suddenly wanted something from her.

He called everyone that he needed to, everyone who needed to know that the wedding was off, or at the very least postponed. Those calls, had been the hardest he had ever had to make. It seemed to him it was someone's way of denying him his chance at happily every after, did a thug like him get happily ever after, or was he just deluding himself…

Jason didn't know how he was going to survive without her, and every night as he laid alone in the hotel room he was currently renting, his mind served up scenario's where he wouldn't have a choice but to live with it.

He was suppose to be a strong man, a man who's feelings, emotions, never got the better of him. But all because of a woman, a little sprite of a woman no less, had turned his world upside down, left him feeling like life and loves was one of the cosmos greatest frauds.

He didn't want to doubt her love, actually, he hadn't doubted it at all, but having all this time to himself, all the time in the world to envision how he could lose the one woman who gave him reason to awake each morning, a reason to thank God for all the goodness she brought to him, he could now see his soul's mate walking out on him for good and taking their little girl with him. He wasn't prone to self pity, but suddenly that outcome seemed more than plausible, it seemed like it was preordained. God, fate or some other higher power looked to be playing the greatest practical joke on him, giving him a taste of what life could have been like, only to snatch it away when it was so close…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Laura were adamant about her love for Lucky, and tried to spur her memories by showing her old pictures and telling her tales of their past, even though they had been told to allow her time to remember.

Audrey also tried to push her in Lucky's direction, telling her that she should contemplate getting a paternity test, for the child she was carrying was more than likely Lucky's.

Friends, colleagues and strangers alike all seemed to have an idea of what or who Elizabeth Webber should be. Yet not a single person offered her the time or understanding to figure it out on her own, no one, except Jason Morgan.

She felt horrible for taking his home, or rather their home. But she didn't know what she wanted or how she was going to figure out who she was. The only thing that made any sense was Jason. With that thought repeating through her mind, Elizabeth grabbed her coat from the closet and head out into the world.

"Elizabeth, it's nice to see you, how are you?" Johnny asked.

"Umm, John right?" Elizabeth replied.

"Johnny, but whatever you prefer."

"Right, Johnny, that seems vaguely familiar. Anyway, I need to see Jason, I don't think I will be okay until I do, think you can manage that. Do you know where he is?"

"Absolutely, I'll take you there now."

"Really, you don't have to, I am sure if you give me the address I can…"

"Elizabeth, Jason wouldn't forgive me if I didn't take you where you wanted. I'm your personal guard, so whether you like it or not, you're kinda stuck with me."

She couldn't help the bubble of laughter that pushed up from the bottom of her heart. It felt odd to be laughing with a stranger, well… He wasn't a stranger, but he was, but it also felt good, right. It felt like she had laughed with him before, but the memories wouldn't come.

Without another word, she slipped into the car as he pulled up in front of her.

"Were here, he's staying in the penthouse suite. Just pick an elevator and go on up." Johnny said, a merry twinkle dancing in his eyes.

"Shouldn't I have the guy, the person, the…" Elizabeth said, unable to continue, she suddenly couldn't remember the name of the guy who welcomed people or whatever it was that he did.

"Concierge?"

"Yeah, that's the word I was trying to remember! Shouldn't I have the concierge call him and let him know that I am here. What if he is busy or has…Company?" Elizabeth replied, the smile slipping from her lips. The thought of Jason having company, female company specifically, suddenly hurt her heart, made her feel slightly sick to her stomach.

"Nah, I am sure he has been waiting for you. If I know Jason, he's been sitting up there everyday, just waiting for the chance that you might come by." Johnny said, and then decided to finish what he was going to say. "Besides, if it's a woman you are worried about, you have nothing to fear. You two danced around one another for so long and still it was you who had his heart, other women may have tried to take your spot, but for Jason Morgan, there has only ever been one, and that's you. Have a good day Liz."

Unable to hide the blush, Elizabeth mumbled, "Thanks, you too!"

It was odd to think that Jason was just waiting for her, but it also fortified her heart, gave her the courage to go up and see him. Because for the briefest of moments, she had contemplated running in the opposite direction and heading home, but then the image of herself wrapped securely in his arms came to her, and she knew the only night she had slept well, was that first night that she lay ensconced in his arms, his had splayed loving over their child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the fear was back, she couldn't breath and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She felt like a teenager, sneaking off with her boyfriend.

For ten minutes she stood in front of the wooden door, her hand poised to knock, then dropping it back to her side, in frustration she berated her timidity, all the while nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Apprehension flowed through her mind and caused her to finally give into her tears. Tear that were born from sadness, indecision,, fear and possibilities. Possibilities that could offer her salvation or could damn her for all eternity.

Unable to bear the weight of her emotions, she slipped gracelessly to the floor, curling in upon herself, giving herself fully to her emotions. The tears didn't slow, they increased instead, and before she knew it, she was sobbing loudly, her whole body racked by the effort.

Just when she thought she could take no more, strong arms encircled her, lifting her effortlessly from the floor, cradling her next to a hard chest. When she finally found the courage to look at the person holding her, she couldn't help the breathless sign that slipped from her lips.

Jason, Jason was holding her, offering her comfort without demanding something in return. Giving of himself with out requesting that she give something back. She could see it in his eyes, how much it hurt him to be so close to her, but for the moment, she couldn't fathom another place she would rather be.

Unsure how long she had been held securely in his arms, not really caring either. Elizabeth once again braved her fears and looked up into his cobalt eyes, seeing nothing but love and understand, trust and… the truth.

"I'm sorry. I came over here to talk to you and instead, I break down and become a crying puddle in the hall. You must think me pathetic!" Elizabeth said, haphazardly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not at all. I have to admit I was a little shocked to see you here, but to be honest, it felt like God answered my prayers. Just when I thought I was going to go insane from not seeing you, there you were. I love you." Jason said, his declaration slipping effortlessly from his lips, but no sooner were the words out of his mouth than he realized that he had slipped up.

Elizabeth looked at him oddly, unsure what she should say, but understanding that something had happened. Her memories had not returned, but once again, this amazing man had managed to quell her fears and offered her acceptance.

"You----you love me? Really, but why?"

"You know I am not allowed to divulge that information, but yes, I do. I love you enough to let you go, if that is what you want. I will not be another person who takes from you, who demands something, when they have no right to do so. I can't lie and say I don't want you to remember our love, but so long as you are happy, I can manage."

"Why is it everyone thinks telling me past memories is good for me, but you, you won't tell me anything and I get the impression that you and I shared a lot, more than everyone else. Can't you help me to remember?" Elizabeth asked shyly, that old fire of hers, alighting her eyes as she gauged his reaction.

"I would move heaven and earth to get you your memory back, but telling you of our life and love and everything else will only hinder you. Have you remembered anything, brief flashes or anything?"

"No, not really… When Luke and Laura came to see me, they were all for telling me about my past, with, oh… what's his name? oh yeah, Lucky, what kind of name is that anyway?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows cocked in stupefied wonder.

Jason couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing, tears rolled from his eyes, as his body shook from the effort. He couldn't recall ever having laughed so hard, and while he took a certain pleasure in the fact that they were laughing about Lucky, he understood that to her, it would be odd, to say the least…

"It was wrong of them to offer you the memories that you shared with their son. While I am sure they had the best intentions, that fact remains, you have to remember on your own."

Elizabeth was sick and tired of hearing him say that, unable to stop herself, she pushed herself closer to him, and before either had a chance to question what was happening, she dipped her head closer to his, ensnaring his lips with hers. It started off unsure and tender but as Jason feel deeper under her spell, he upped the anti, delving into the warm, damp depths of her mouth, dueling with her tongue.

Unable to breathe, Elizabeth pulled herself back, starring in wonder at his lips. An image suddenly rising to mind, she turned to look into his eyes, but she was silenced before she even had a chance to say anything, his lips dropped back on hers, gently requesting entrance. Unable to deny him, she followed his lead, but the image, the longer they kissed, the deeper he took her, seemed to swirl, to break apart, then just as she was sure she would pass out from lack of oxygen, the image intensified, and cleared, and before she had a chance to think, she saw what her mind was trying to show her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here is the next chapter, sorry it didn't get up last night, I had most of it done, but a family emergency prevented me from continuing it. With the emergency averted, or rather taken care of, I was able to continue my work this morning.

This chapter started out very easy to write, but for some reason, something changed, and I was literally fighting myself for the rest. It just didn't want to flow the way I wanted it to, but I have been working on it for some time now and know I will only end up deleting the whole thing and starting from scratch or butchering it and making it worse. That's not to say I don't like where I am going,… I am just being a perfectionist. Lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eight**

The memory was brief, a face, Jason's face, had rose in her mind, a mind movie that was over and done with, within mere moments. Jason had come rushing in through a door, some door, grabbed her by the hand and whisked her out of a room. No words were spoken in her memory, but she had the distinct impression of urgency. Before she could even contemplate what she was seeing, it was gone.

She would have tried to encourage the memory further, had she not been so blissfully sated. The memory she was sure, held a lot of importance, but not enough so, that could pull her from Jason's luscious lips.

Jason tried to pull back, but her lips captured his again, demanding he continue his subtle, passionate journey.

Jason knew he should stop, just end this sweet torture before it was too late, before he couldn't control his desires, his emotions. But how did you deny yourself the one thing in this often tumulus, morbid, scary, lackluster world, how could you deny yourself the only thing that made your heart beat a little faster, that offered you a moments peace, that gave you a glimpse of heaven, a heaven you may never have the chance to see again?

Elizabeth was the embodiment of his safe haven, his saving grace, having her in his arms after what felt like months, not merely days, was hard to grasp, hard to let go. His heart screamed for him to take what was rightfully his, but his mind knew he had to slow down, take control, his sanity would fare better than hers. He couldn't, wouldn't, be the reason she hated him, or withdrew from him. He could offer her the one thing, everyone else was refusing to, time…

"Elizabeth, we need to slow down, we have to stop." Jason's voice sounded odd, even to his own ears. Desperate yet full of love, a drowning man, flailing one last time for a piece of flotsam, searching for something to prevail just a little longer.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Elizabeth said, her voice dripping with the passion she was currently feeling. Her eyes were hooded, desire glinted within the deep recesses of her sapphire orbs.

"I know what you mean, but…" Jason tried to say but was cut off.

"Enough talk, more kissing!" Elizabeth stated, capturing his lips, fully ready to take them hostage if he so chose to argue again.

Jason had to forcefully pull himself out of her grasp, the last thing he truly wanted to do, but what it all came down to was simple, they had to find their way back to one another, or rather, she had to remember, then and only then could they take the next step, even though his loins were disagreeing with him completely.

"Okay, how about we work on a compromise?" Elizabeth said, slinking closer to him.

"Miss Webber, what exactly do you have in mind?" Jason asked, his voice rising slightly as his body reacted to her seductive tone of voice.

"Well, I was thinking that you could help me remember, without saying a thing, all you would have to do is show me… By touch, I think it has to be by touch, you know, to draw the memories out!"

"How---how exactly, do you expect me to go about doing this?"

"Let your touch be your guide."

Jason walked away from her, trying to think, but looking into her beseeching eyes was hard. He had to get his hormones under control, he couldn't do this. This isn't the way she should be remembering, but one look back into her beautiful blue eyes and he realized there was no way he could say no. Now all he had to do is figure out how he was going to go about helping her to remember.

"It can't be done today, I am going to need time to set things up, time to acquire certain things. How does tomorrow sound, same time?"

"It sounds like it will be the longest twenty-four hours of my life, are you sure you need anything, won't your touch alone be enough?"

"I am flattered you have so much faith in me, but…"

"Jason, I have more than faith in you. It seems, at least to me, you are the only person happy with letting me be who I am, you aren't thrusting your opinions or ideas of who I am or who I should be down my throat, you are allowing me the time to figure it out. And while that is annoying beyond belief, it is also very chivalrous of you. You aren't planning on remaking me into someone else, it seems you were, or are happy with the person I was and the person I may once again be."

"Of course I am, remember, I love you, I have for a very long time. It all came down to timing, and our always stunk, but this time, I think we finally got it."

"So, what do we do now, I really don't want to go back to that lonely penthouse by my self."

"You can stay here if you like." Jason offered, unsure what spurred him to offer it, knowing only that his body wanted her near.

"Yes, that could work, but instead, why don't you come home?" Elizabeth asked, unbeknownst to her, a simple request that set his heart beating faster and brief flash of the old Elizabeth.

"Home." Jason said, tasting the word upon his lips, liking the sound of it, he agreed. "But first, we have some stops to make."

"Okay, do these stops have anything to do with tomorrow?"

"Yes, no peaking though, you will get to see them tomorrow. Promise?"

"Okay, okay, I promise, no peaking. If you aren't careful Morgan, I would think you don't trust me."

"Nope, that's not it, I just know you. Right now, better than yourself, and curiosity is what killed the cat, remember."

"Yeah, well, satisfaction brought him back!"

Jason's heart felt lighter than it had in days, the easy banter was refreshing, a balm to his tortured soul. He allowed a small flicker of hope to blossom in his heart. The idea that she could remember, as early as tomorrow, gave his step a little spring. An oddity for Jason Morgan no doubt, but it's what contentment and optimism do to a man who has lost all hope and trust that the universe plays fair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason picked up numerous things, stopping at different shops and stores as he went.

Some of the things he was getting would be delivered early in the morning, or later this evening, at least those that would not be accommodated in his SUV.

His last stop was to Elizabeth's little studio apartment, he grabbed the red glass, that sat on the window ledge, a little shocked to see that it still held dominance over the small room. It was hard to miss, you entered the room, and the sunlight that filtered into the room, glinted off of it, catching your eye immediately.

Jason looked around the small space, wondering to himself why they never moved her stuff over to the penthouse, but in a way, he was glad for that, his space here had been privy to some great memories, perhaps they would keep it, just so they could return to so many of their firsts together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Jason awoke earlier than normal, Max had called his cell, letting him know that his purchases had arrived. Instead of dashing downstairs and possibly awaking Elizabeth, Jason told make to bring what he had bought upstairs, quietly.

Jason grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet and hastily slipped them on, then grabbed a trademark blue t-shirt and tossed it on as well. No sooner did he finish dressing than Max walked in, his arms heavily laden down with bags.

Four trips later and Jason was once again alone, now all he had to do was figure out how to set everything up. Jason removed the perishable items and placed them in the tiny refrigerator that sat in the corner of his room, with that done he moved over to the fireplace, igniting the wood.

The previous night he had gathered a few extra blankets and placed them on the floor at the foot of his bed. Now he took the time to spread them out in front of the fireplace, with that out of the way, he grabbed some of the bags that held the silken throw pillows he had purchased, distributing them on the blankets. Buying pillows of silk had made him feel uncomfortable, but he reasoned with himself that it was for a good cause, there wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for Elizabeth.

For an hour or more Jason fussed over the small details, wanting to make everything perfect. For she deserved perfection. Unsure what else he could really do to "set the mood", unsure really, if setting the mood was even the right thing to do.

Jason suddenly felt like he was about to lose his long since lost virginity. With a flick of his wrist, he bathed the room in shadows, allowing the soft light from the fireplace to tenderly touch the room.

With Elizabeth he always wanted things to be perfect, but now that she couldn't remember him or any of the things they had done or said, it seemed doubly important.

How could you make some feel what snow smells like to you, or how their tender touch could steal your breath, the simple act of listening a soothing salve. How could you make someone see the love you had for them without words, how could you express with a certain touch or caress, what they did to your mind, your body, heart and soul.

Even if given a month to plan, Jason felt like he would still come up short, but he wasn't a man who ran from a challenge, so with un-surety weighing heavy upon his heart, he left the room to rouse Elizabeth.

He stepped out of his room and into the hall and ran directly into Elizabeth, her hair was sleep tousled, her skin still rosy from her sleep. A smile alit upon her face upon seeing him, jolting his heart and stirring his loins.

Jason offered her his hand, Elizabeth followed Jason as he led her to his room, a small fluttering of one or two butterflies escalating quickly into a dozen. Abruptly her idea didn't seem so wise, but as soon as Jason's lips descended upon hers, it erased all her thoughts, all her fears. It seemed to her, that he always knew what she needed and when, it was a great feeling.

He noticed the way her eyes shined as he led her into the room, the dark corners of the room were not threatening, merely another facet to awakening her memory. Jason eased her to the floor in front of the fireplace, taking painstaking slowness to draw out the moment.

"Close your eyes." Jason requested.

Elizabeth looked at him warily before complying, she knew she could trust him implicitly, it wasn't so much her mind remembering that, just her hearts steadfast assurance.

Jason knelt beside her, slowly letting his hands drift down her arm, grasping her hand for a moment, before bending over and whispering in her ear. He knew not speaking was going to be hard, especially when he didn't know where to start, so he went on instinct. Then an idea came to him, he got up and pulled the items he had just recently placed in the fridge, by the makeshift bed.

"You smell like snow!" Jason said, letting his warm breath tease the shell of her ear, his husky voice dropping another octave. He brought his cheek up to her forehead, briefly resting it there while threading his fingers through her hair. Her grabbed the small bowl that held a small amount of shaved ice, looking for all intents and purposes, like snow. Dipping his hand in the bowl, he squeezed the ice into a ball, needing it to be firm. He grabbed the ball of ice, trailing it over her lips, letting small beads of water form there before replacing the chilly object.

Elizabeth knew she wasn't expected to say anything, but every fiber of her being begged her to respond. Going against every ingrained command, she instead chose to nibble her lip, tasting the purity of the ice or snow.

"Your lips are the color of beautiful red stained glass from Italy. When you blush your cheeks take on the hue as well. Simply beautiful, magnificently seductive." Jason said, pulling memories from his well that he had kept sealed tight, but now chose to use them to hopefully awaken the same memories within her. Unable to stop himself, he gently claimed her lips, drinking her in as if she were a fine wine, delightfully sinful in her newfound innocence.

"Imagine your hair flying behind you, as you fly on the back of a motorcycle, imagine the 'wind' painting your face, the colors that race by…" He didn't have anything that could simulate the intensity of being on the back of a bike, so he hoped his words would suffice.

Elizabeth's breath was expelled from her in a rush, the sound of his voice more so than the words, excited her, increased the tempo of her heart.

Jason knew he was playing with fire, offering her memories or at least bits and pieces of memories, but he couldn't fathom another way to handle this seemingly impossible request.

With gentle fingers, Jason helped Elizabeth into a sitting position, as tenderly as possible, Jason slowly slipped the robe off her shoulders, placing kisses to the exposed skin. When he reached an impasse, he slowly, almost reverently, undid the sash holding the material together. With every inch of skin he exposed, his lips trailed a line of fire upon said skin.

A breathy moan escaped Elizabeth's closed lips, contentment shining brightly in her eyes. Her pert pink tongue dashed out of her beautiful lips to moisten the already shimmering skin.

Jason noticed her every movement, her every nuance of desire, but he was only a man, one man at that, and his only grasp on his unstable hormones, was threatening to disappear altogether. With a shaky voice, Jason said, "I can stop if you don't feel comfortable."

"No---no, that's fine, keep… keep going." Elizabeth replied.

Jason inwardly smiled, it felt good to be with her again, although he was a mass of nerves, unsure how far he should let this go or if stopping was even possible now.

Elizabeth slipped the robe completely off and as she did so, alerted Jason to the fact that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. So indulged in what he had been doing to her neck and shoulders, he never noticed the lack of a shirt or camisole beneath it. His breath hitched in his throat, suddenly the feeling of anything brushing against his skin was painful, his body so charged by the sight that she offered. So perfect, so innocent, yet a seductress just waiting below the surface.

Jason grabbed the paintbrush and the can of melted chocolate, trying to maintain some semblance of control, a task which he was finding increasingly difficult. Had he been thinking, he could of heated it up a little more, but as he dipped the brush into the concoction, he noticed the fire had taken care of everything, unwittingly he had placed it near enough that the fire had helped it keep its fluidity.

He trailed the brush across her abdomen, painting inconsequential things, more so just letting the brush tease her skin. Allowing his hands free reign, Jason watched as his traitorous hands glided the brush over her breasts, down her thighs.

He was pulled roughly from his thoughts when Elizabeth burst out laughing, unsure what was so funny, Jason noticed he had not been paying attention. The brush had strayed almost on it's own accord to the bottoms of her feet. Quickly, so as not to lose the moment, Jason tossed the brush aside, bent over her, he finally allowed his tongue to clean the sweet concoction from her alabaster skin. The blissful torture of waiting, no longer a thought in his mind, he needed to taste her, needed to feel her.

No sooner did his lips descend upon her flesh that she was wriggling beneath his ministrations. Her hands instantly going to his hair, directing him were she wanted his mouth. A heady moan expelled from his mouth, fluttered against her skin, involuntarily making her moan in suit.

"Please Jason." Elizabeth whispered, unsure what exactly she was asking of him, only know she needed more, more of everything he had to offer.

"Please what?" Jason asked, steeling himself to follow her lead.

Not bothering with an answer, Elizabeth imprisoned his lips. Allowing her body, her lips, her desire to lead her, to show her where she wanted to go, and how far…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took a couple days, but real life decided that I had to have my landlord at my place over a two day period, to inspect the suite and to clean the fireplace… So I didn't have much time to write or post anything. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

Jason swung his leg over her prone body, with gentle caution, he slowly lowered himself until he was barely an inch away from her lips, he legs and hips pressing soothingly against her body.

Elizabeth's breath was being pulled from her in great gasps, her cheeks were flushed, yet it wasn't fear or indecision that caused her accelerated heartbeat. The closeness of their bodies, the comforting weight that he allowed to rest upon her, pulled from her a desire previously unknown, at least, it felt like it was unknown.

Jason slipped his hands down her body, delighting in the soft feminine curves. Her breasts were larger than they had been, her body was preparing itself for the coming of their child, and while a lot of women felt unattractive, Jason couldn't comprehend that fact. To him, Elizabeth was more beautiful, something had changed in Elizabeth. She was no longer just a ravishing beauty, she was Goddess like, her skin positively glowed from within.

Kissing his way down her body, he took the time to pay special attention to some of her most sensitive areas, delighting in the mingled purrs and moans he was extracting from her. He wanted to worship her body, give her the pleasure that she so deserved.

Elizabeth could stand the tender touches no longer, she needed more, she wanted to feel him seated deep within her, filling her, completing her. Not willing to allow another moment to pass, she decided to take control. Tiny she was, but she would not be taken as a victim, just because her body was small, didn't mean that she didn't have a larger than life presence, and with a smooth graceful movement, she switched positions with Jason.

Her body seemed to remember just how she liked it or at the very least, at that moment, her body seemed to know what she wanted. Control wasn't always a bad thing, and since awakening in the hospital, she finally felt like she had some control, that she had a choice where her life was going. Casting all thoughts away, she fully settled her searing body upon his loins. She took a small amount of satisfaction from his quick exhale of breath and the purr of contentment that slipped from his lips.

Now that she had control of the situation, moderate control at least, she had a question to ask. Bad timing of course, but when was she going to have Jason in another position such as this, she was almost positive he would be willing to answer her questions, if for no other reason that to get on with what they were doing.

"Not to get off topic or anything, but seeing as how I am not remembering much of anything, will you now explain your comment about knowing how it feels, to not remember?" Elizabeth asked. "Please."

"Now, you want to know about this now. I can barely think, let alone try to recall something that doesn't matter any more."

"It matters to me, how do you know how it feels? I can't remember, but this one little tidbit of information will not ruin my life or set me back." Elizabeth said, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Oh…My…God…" Jason replied.

"No, not yet, but you can say that soon enough. Tell me what I want and I will… Let's just say you can let your imagination do the work!"

Unable to deny her anything, Jason finally relented. This was not what he wanted to be doing, but if she wanted to know, he would try to get a hold of his raging hormones long enough to tell her what she needed to know. "I suffered memory loss as well, after my brother drove us into a tree. I don't remember my past life. Everything was wiped from my memory, at least, almost everything or most everything."

"Have you remembered anything over the years, it has been years, right?"

"Yes, many years. No I don't remember, but I wasn't expected to, to much damage or something to that effect. I pretty much stopped listening after they said I couldn't remember…"

"So you really do know how it feels, maybe more so than even I do. At least I have a chance of getting my memories back. Do you miss those memories?"

"Can't miss what you don't remember." Jason said honestly. "Now are you going to continue to torture me or are we going to continue with what we started?" Jason asked, looking salaciously seductive.

Elizabeth didn't bother with replying, she allowed her actions to speak louder than her words. Her lips descended to his collarbone, gently nibbling the soft flesh, her tongue soothing the nips as she worked her way up his neck, towards his lips.

Conversation became nonexistent as Elizabeth's small body moved, even through his clothes he could feel the furnace of heat that she was radiating. In that moment he cursed the heaven's and the man who had thought up the idea of clothing, for him, he couldn't get his clothes off soon enough.

But he need not have worried, Elizabeth was obviously thinking the same thing, she wasted no time, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin upon hers. Her nimble fingers slipped beneath the lightweight t-shirt, grazing the skin softly with her nails, with a little help she pulled the material over his head and tossed it on the floor. Moving slightly to accommodate his quick movements to remove his pants, Elizabeth undid the button and zipper, tugging none to gently to get the obstruction out of the way, his jeans and boxers came to a rest in an unceremonious heap.

Elizabeth took a moment, for a moment was all she could bear, to drink in his physique. His body was beyond Godly, chiseled abdomen, strong defined chest, arms that seemed built to hold and comfort only her, muscled thighs and his arousal, if she were a cartoon, she was sure her eyes would have popped out. He was so proportioned, his body the perfect specimen, not that she would really know, seeing as how she couldn't remember any other man's but, she would bet her sanity, his was the best body ever. Elizabeth had a brief moment of wonder, wondering if they would fit, her sudden inexperience wanted to take hold, but her body, her heart knew the truth…

Question's lay on the tip of his tongue, his heart begging him to ask them, while all the while his mind tried to deny their existence. But he need not have worried, the question's were evident within his eyes.

Elizabeth placed one small finger over his lips, stilling any words he might have hoped to say. She knew the questions he was going to ask, knew he didn't need to, she wanted this as much as he did, maybe even more. For the first time since leaving the hospital, she felt whole, wanted, like she had found the only person who could offer her what she needed, give her the home that she desperately wanted.

The uninhibited look of passion, trust and acceptance that he saw shining in her eyes, was more than enough for him to claim what he so desperately wanted, needed…

No hesitation, no doubts colored her azure eyes, acceptance, trust and as what it possible, he wanted to believe that it was love, but could it really be. How much of that was hope, could she honestly love him, love him when she didn't even really know him?

Jason moved slowly closer his arousal prominent between them, doubt once again coloring his eyes, making him hesitate, to still the moment.

Unable to take the sweet torture that was his existence and resistance, Elizabeth reached between their bodies, guiding his stiff arousal to her center. Whether imagined or not, she could have sworn she heard a hiss of sheer bliss explode from his lips.

Firmly seated within her satiny heat, they began to move, taking their time, mere moments passed, their bodies remembering the melodious way their bodies moved together. Elizabeth took control, unsure where her surety came from, only knowing what her body demanded from her.

Lust took control, soft, gentle movements were replaced with raw need, their pace quickened, theirs lips sought and found one another's. Slow love making was not on either of their agendas just then, so caught up in the primal need for one another, their bodies rocketed to a set choreography, a chorography that was theirs and theirs alone.

As the precipice of their love making was drawing near, Elizabeth said one thing, the only thing she could say, whether it was the right or wrong time, it didn't matter, at that moment, she knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt, "I love you, Jason, I love you!"

That was all he could take, he slipped his hand between their bodies, applying a steady pressure to her most sensitive bud, teasing and taunting the small blood infused bud. Her words expanded and exploded within his mind, carrying him over the precipice, his ministrations working her, gently shoving her over into oblivion as well. Perfection didn't even come close to what he was feeling right then, for whether he was brain damaged or not, he was positive there wasn't a word in any language that meant something better than perfection…

Even after completion had drained their energy, Elizabeth's hips continued to move, almost as if she were seeking a way to draw him closer, to pull him completely within herself. Her body continuously quake from the sheer force of her orgasm.

Strong firm hands finally stilled her movements, his body unable to handle the explosive pleasure rocketing throughout his body. His mind felt numb, his body so fully sated.

She noticed he was going to say something, not wanting to break the mood or taint it with apologizes, Elizabeth captured his lips with hers, drinking from him, finding satiation. She hadn't been sure of much through this crazy, uncertain week, but she believed that she had never felt anything so intense, so earth shattering.

Love, that was what their coupling felt like, peer unadulterated love, a love you didn't have to question, a love you couldn't, wouldn't take advantage of.

She found it odd that her mind couldn't remember the memories that went with her life, but her body had not forgotten, the way they merged and connected. Their bodies seemingly being constructed solely for each other. Elizabeth now understood what she felt that first day, when she opened her eyes and saw him, it had been love. It didn't matter that she couldn't remember what her past had consisted of, all that mattered was that she had found home once again, that she had been lucky enough to find a man who knew the meaning of truth, of love and above all devotion. She no longer cared if she remembered what her past held, her future looked brighter with every beat of his heart, and to her, that was all that mattered.

In each other's arms, the world receded, all worries were washed away, time seemed to stop, offering them an eternity with one another.

"Have I ever experienced something like that before?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'd like to say yes, but I think the only one who could answer that is you! But my male pride says yes…" Jason said, his smile reaching all the way up to his eyes. "Are we going to talk about your little declaration from earlier?"

"Which declaration would that be?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Jason wasn't a man who pushed, but she had told him she loved him, that was something he had to know about. "You know which one I am talking about. I won't make a big deal about it, but did you say it because it felt like the right thing to do at the time or something, or did you really mean it?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, earlier, the words had slipped effortlessly from her lips, it felt right, it felt like the truth, to him she said, "I don't know, it felt right and it feels like I meant it, but perhaps I was caught up in the moment. I know I love being around you, I love how you make me feel safe, the way your mere presence gives me hope and envelopes me in your love. Is that enough for you?"

"I suppose that will have to do. I remember what it feels like to be loved by you, actually I never forgot, I never could, but if there is one thing I know, it's patience. Take your time, what we shared tonight doesn't have to happen again, we can take this one day at a time."

"Why do I get the feeling that you never talk this much, with anyone else?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly, that one question seemed more important than anything else.

"Is that a memory or an assumption?"

"I'm not exactly sure, it just---it feels right."

"People say I don't talk much, but I don't see the point in coloring silence with pointless words, I say what I need to, when it is required. Silence isn't something to fear, it gives us time to think, to feel. Sometimes, I think you can learn more about someone by the things they don't say."

"That's very deep Mr. Morgan! If you aren't careful, people are going to see you as more than just a hitman." Elizabeth said with a wink.

Jason wasn't sure what to say, that had to be a memory, they hadn't discussed his job or anything that went with it. Did he dare hope that she was slowly getting her memories back?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

I know, it has been a few days, but weekends are always hard, I rarely find time to sleep, never mind write. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. And thank you again for the great feedback!

**Chapter Ten**

Elizabeth did everything she could do to stay awake, but the overwhelming sense of peace, a sense that nothing was wrong with the world or ever could be, stole over her conscious, gently escorting her down into pleasant dreams.

She cursed the bodies need for sleep, even as she slipped deeper and deeper, but took a special amount of comfort, knowing that even in dreams, she was blessed with the handsome visage of Jason.

Jason was also pleasantly exhausted, but even the absolute need for sleep, couldn't force him, to close his eyes.

In the silence of the room, the last embers of the fire growing dimmer, Jason took the few moments granted to him, to look upon her, to really see the woman before him.

While he may be a man of few words, his mind had never been so active, as it was with her. Thoughts, memories and future plans all fought for dominance within his mind, but for Jason Morgan, the exquisite beauty of his love, was truly the only thing that could settle the thoughts, casting him into tranquil waters that he had never known before her presence had so fully overtaken his life, his heart, his soul!

Always a ravishing beauty, sleep lent a countenance of perpetual innocence, delicate untainted magnificence. But beauty wasn't the only thing Elizabeth had to offer, her amazing heart, her kindness, gentleness. Elizabeth Webber was, is, a woman of unequivocal strength, she gave when she had nothing left to give, she loved with every fiber of her being, she took frivolous chances, when they were unneeded, but she also managed to wrap you so snuggly around her finger, offering you a glimpse of heaven in her eyes and an oasis nestled within her embrace.

For Jason, those thoughts, had he the words to describe her in such a way, would always be the way he saw her, but since he lacked the ability to say something so eloquent, he had to settle for fighting his inability, he had to settle for showing her just what she meant to him. If she still wanted to give him a chance when tomorrow came about…

Unable to fight the insistent call of sleep, Jason settled down, sling a casual arm over Elizabeth's growing waist. Sleep carried him deeper into the comforts of the resuscitated slumber.

Peace, an odd word for a man in his profession, stole over him, offering him a continuance of what had already transpired that evening. His mind or memories casting him into a beautiful dream.

Elizabeth was more than comfortable, the strong embrace securing her, guaranteeing that she would always find a safe haven. She only wished she could simply turn more fully into his embrace and go back to sleep, but the continuous movement of their child and the sharp kicks, threatened to ban all guises of sleep. Shifting slightly, Elizabeth took the few moments of calm to study Jason and his sleeping form.

No sooner though, had her gaze slipped from his face to his amazing chest, thinking she had all the time in the world to gaze upon his body, Elizabeth suddenly felt the weight of his gaze on her. That intense, liquid gaze, that seared her nerves and left a trail of liquid fire trailing over her skin, alighting her desire anew.

It felt like her body knew that gaze, knew it deep down in her soul, they way it slowly started to build, becoming a fanning of embers, then slowly building to a crescendo of full on flames, threatening to consume her, unless she did something to alleviate the heightened surreal passion that flowed wantonly through her system.

If he kept this up, she was likely to never to leave the house, never mind getting out of bed. He had so complete taken her over, filling her with an absolution that she couldn't deny, no longer wanted to deny. Past memories or not, she knew she loved him, completely, she didn't need time, she didn't need to think about it, love wasn't thoughts expressed by using words that could be hurtful or meaningless, it was expressed by your actions, by the time and effort one put into showing another person, just how completely they completed you!

Tearing her eyes away from his chiseled abdomen, Elizabeth slowly drug her eyes up to his face, settling it upon his lips. Lips that begged to be kissed, who was she to deny such a demand, with aggravating slowness, she lowered her mouth to his, tasting and teasing before fully capturing his, the animalistic moan pulled from deep within his chest, signaled that the night was not even close to being complete, and that was something she could most definitely live with.

Not wasting anytime, Elizabeth straddled his thighs, unwilling or incapable of breaking the kiss, Elizabeth maneuvered herself into position, not once even partially removing her lips. His kiss was better than anything she could ever remember, and while that probably didn't say much, considering… It was as earth-shattering and soul stealing as his ability to drag every ounce of pleasure from her. When he kissed her, she was sure she heard a choir of little birdies singing their praise… Yes, perhaps pathetic, but oh so true.

She would be lying if she didn't admit that she craved his kisses almost as much as his skills in making love. The man knew how to kiss, the old theory about curling toes and hair standing on end, was nothing compared to what he could accomplish with his mouth. It was as if she was a musical instrument, made only for him to play, knowing each chord and riff that made her thrum with unabashed pleasure.

The moment was stolen for an entirely different reason though, not pleasurable touches and mind melting release. A painful oomph, was expelled from Elizabeth lips, instantly had Jason jumping up, momentarily knocking her off balance, but with cat like quickness, he caught her and gently lowered her back to the cushioned floor.

"Are you alright, what's wrong?" Jason asked, fear tinting his words.

"I'm fine, but your child decided that us making love, wasn't very high on her priority list. You're daughter has a remarkable kick, my insides feel like they are in protest!" Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Well, you are eight and a half months pregnant, I am sure she is just excited to meet you." Jason replied, hesitantly reaching towards her. Wanting nothing more than to feel her kick, but not wanting to cause Elizabeth any discomfort.

He needn't have worried, Elizabeth reached for his hand, placing it on the opposite side, where he quickly felt the pressure of the kick. "Was that a kick or was that something else, that felt awfully sharp?"

"That my dear, was a very strategically placed elbow, her foot, I'm sure is buried in my bladder. And fine, I don't know if that is possible or not, but excuse me, things to do…" Elizabeth said as she rushed into the master bathroom.

Jason wanted to be annoyed or angry that their love making had been delayed, but such a wondrous experience wasn't had on a daily basis, he would be grateful for it. Soon those amazing things would be gone, replaced with new wonders, the wonders of a child relying on him and his capabilities, or lack there of…

With her bladder empty, she found that she no longer had a insatiable desire for all things carnal, instead, she was starving. A craving, possibly her first one, as far as she was aware, hit her full force. She was powerless to the intensity of it. Wanting nothing but beef jerky, watermelon and Christmas oranges, Elizabeth slowly sauntered up to Jason, ready to beg if need be, but she really didn't believe she would have to, he was such a good man.

An absent thought occurred to her, she would have to talk to him about their earlier conversation, she had called him a hitman, what exactly she had meant by that, she wasn't sure, just some vague image popped up, every once in awhile.

"Jason--- How much do you love me?" Elizabeth asked, a seductive little smile playing over her lips.

Unsure exactly where she was going with this, Jason replied, "More than I could ever love anyone or anything. Why?"

"I'm a little hungry, all this activity has given me quite the appetite!"

"Not a problem, I am sure I can whip something up, having anything special in mind?"

"Well, you know the grocery store, they sell this amazing beef jerky, it's nice and salty and would hit the spot." Elizabeth said, almost offhandedly, hoping he was buying her nonchalance.

"Beef jerky, really, anything else?" Jason replied.

"Watermelon and Christmas oranges. Our baby needs the fruit to grow big and strong, and the mommy needs it for that same reason!" Elizabeth said, her voice dropping as she snuggled closer to him.

"Are Christmas oranges even out yet?" Jason asked, suddenly feeling perplexed.

"I dunno, how bout you check, I'll be waiting right here for when you get back."

Even nutty requests at this late hour, couldn't erase the smile on his lips. Love, what else could you say, it made you do the wacky, and threatened to erase any backbone any man over time had ever grown. But if love was capable of doing that, in his opinion, he was all for it, life wasn't worth much without the woman you loved by your side.

So without bothering to wait to see if the list would increase, Jason hurriedly threw on the clothes he had previously been wearing, bent down, placed a quick kiss to her satiny lips and hurried out the door.

If he had been thinking, he would have ordered Johnny or Max to do the errand, however, that didn't feel right, it should be him doing it. Just because he had men available at his beck and call didn't mean he had to use them all the time, besides, when the baby arrived, he was sure there was going to be lots to hand off to them, Jason thought with a wry smile.

Of course, he had walked away from his job, the men he relied on might just have to be reassigned, seeing as how they no longer worked for him. He would have to talk to Sonny, he only hoped he wouldn't have to go through the hassle of trying to hire new men, that was a headache he wished to never deal with again.

Jason pulled the door open and was about to close the door when a very shrill Elizabeth called down to him.

"Jason… Don't forget to get some pickles and--- some chocolate too."

"Good luck man, it's two in the morning, how are you going to find that stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Tell me where I am going to find beef jerky, watermelon and Christmas oranges?" Jason replied, looking for perhaps the first time, fearful. "I can't come back without those things, I'd be a dead man."

"Good luck…" Johnny said, quickly covering his mouth, in the hopes to hide the growing smile, but the guffaw of laughter escaping the guard was a telltale sign of the man's insolence.

"Johnny!" Jason warned, his face a mask of stoicism, but the supposed Borg couldn't hold the look, and soon enough he was laughing too.

Jason looked towards Sonny's door, thought for a second and then decided it was worth a shot. "Marco, think you can guard both doors for a little while, I think I am going to need Johnny's help."

Marco looked momentarily annoyed, but then said, "Yeah, sure, no problem boss… I mean Jason."

Jason and Johnny headed towards the elevator, both still trying to stifle their laughter, as the elevator arrived and they stepped in, Marco heard two things. "Thanks" and hyena-like laughter… What was this place coming too, Marco wondered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, this chapter isn't very long, but I haven't been feeling very well. I will try to update again as soon as possible, but if this cold keeps me feeling like this much longer, you may just have to wait till I can spend more than twenty minutes in front of the computer… Hope you enjoy and as always, thank you for your comments.

**Chapter Eleven**

Sonny stepped into the hall, the noise having roused him from his home. "Marco, what was all that noise?"

"I don't think you'd believe me, even if I told you." Marco said deadpanned.

"Try me, would you." Sonny said, leaving no room for the guard to mistake it as anything but a command.

"It was Jason and Johnny, I guess Miss Webber had a craving for a few things and from there, I am not exactly sure what happened."

"Jason, Jason Morgan, you are kidding right? That man doesn't laugh, let alone smile, okay, well smile once in awhile, but please, Marco, you must be mistaken." Sonny said, his tone of voice holding a note of pleading.

"It was Jason! Ever since Miss Webber made an appearance in his life, he has been different. When I have been on door duty, I have heard him laugh on more than one occasion, he seems to be smiling all the time, well that was until the accident, then he was down right unbearable. However, that seems to have changed. They were up very early, Jason placed a call to Max around seven this morning, telling him in no uncertain terms was he to be bothered. And if the rosy cheeks and the nauseating after glow says anything about that man's current state of mind, I would be my life that he got lucky…" Marco said, mockingly shuttering to display to his boss, **HIS** current state of mind.

"You should be happy for him, for them. It took them long enough to realize that they make each other happy. The rest of us would be so lucky, you shouldn't be mocking him, you should be wishing for the same thing. Just remember, behind every good man, is an even better woman!"

The guard who was almost incapable of jolliness or fits of laughter, broke down at Sonny's comment. "Since when, I hate to disagree with you boss, but I am and will always be a bachelor, I prefer it that way. No woman snarking at me, if I come home late, I don't have to tell anyone my presence when I am on my own time. I like my life just fine thank you. Besides, look at all the hassle and heartache you have had to deal with…"

Sonny was about to reply, but penthouse two's door opened and a very ruffled but glowing Elizabeth stepped into the hallway.

"Umm… Hi---am I interrupting anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth had waited as long as she could, but her voracious appetite was driving her mad. In a last ditch effort to tie herself over until Jason arrived, she had searched his fridge, but found absolutely nothing, no wonder Johnny always brought her, her meals…

After an hour or more of waiting, Elizabeth could take it no longer.

"No, not at all. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sonny enquired, smiling in spite of himself.

"I was just wondering if you have seen Jason, it feels like hours since he left!"

Marco tried to glance innocently at his watch, but no sooner did he casually raise his hand than Elizabeth saw the movement.

"What, what is it?" Elizabeth asked, her mood drastically changing from sweet and calm, to fiery and determined.

"Uh, nothing Miss Webber." Marco replied, looking sheepishly down at his feet. He scolded his pathetic need to divert his eyes. She was a woman, not some monster from the blazing core of earth. A small sprite of a woman at that.

"Obviously it's something, and instead of trying my patience, I would suggest you just spit it out."

"I don't think you should argue with the young lady, I know I wouldn't!" Sonny said, a smile gracing his face.

"All I was going to say is that Jason left here, a little more than an hour ago."

"Is that so, and pray tell, how exactly do you know the exact time, did you start a stop watch as soon as he left?"

"No, nothing like that. I started my shift about ten minutes before he left, that's all…" Marco replied, his sentence trailing off.

Sonny decided it was time to save one of his best guards, of course it would be interesting and entertaining to watch him squirm, but he felt for the name, so he changed the subject, hoping it would be enough to take her heated glare off of him. "Elizabeth, do you know the sex of your baby and if so, have you decided on any names?"

"We are having a girl, but there are two names that we are trying to decide upon, care to offer your opinion?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes momentarily flashing a devilish twinkle. She wasn't stupid, she knew what Sonny was doing, but instead of fighting him, she allowed the older gentleman to lead her where he so desired.

"Congratulations, I am sure Jason is all but bouncing up and down to greet his, pardon me, your daughter. What are the two names?"

"Kayleigh Nicole Morgan or Haley Jane Morgan." Elizabeth said, eyeing the two men, waiting for a smirk or a laugh.

"They are beautiful names, any reason why you picked those combinations?"

"Not particularly, although, I will admit that Jason suggest Haley Jane!"

"Very interesting, so you and Jason have agreed that the child should have his last name?" Sonny said, surprised his friend had come up with such an interesting name…

"Of course, this is his daughter, I would never deny her that. Besides, Jason and I are working on our relationship, I may not remember our past, but I can try to recapture what we were planning on doing with our future. I may not remember Jason in a conventional way, but there are some things, I haven't forgotten…" Elizabeth said, suddenly bending over and grasping her back, but just as suddenly switching from her back to her stomach.

Sonny rushed to her side, was about to ask if she was alright, but as her water broke, he knew the answer.

Jason walked off the elevator first, his arms laden with grocery bags, Johnny following closely on his heels, even more laden.

Marco could see the way this was going to go, so he hurriedly moved in front of Jason, grasping the bags before they had a chance to slip to the floor.

Jason rushed to Elizabeth's side, glaring angrily at the two men he considered friends. "What is going on, what happened?"

"Relax Jason, my water broke…" Elizabeth said, trying to placate him.

"Relax, I left here and your water was right where it was meant to be, are you trying to tell me, you are ready to have this baby, just like that?" Jason said, shaking his head, all the while trying to grasp how quickly things changed.

"These things happen Jason, besides, any strenuous activities can bring labor on, at such an advanced stage of the pregnancy." Sonny said.

"You knew, why didn't you tell me." Jason fumed, looking beseechingly at Elizabeth, hoping that she hadn't know that information… It just seemed wrong, why was he always the last to know these things. "Did you know?"

"Yes, I knew, but I didn't think anything we did today was strenuous, at least not overly." Elizabeth said, a salacious twinkle in her eyes.

Sonny, Marco and Johnny all tried to stifle their groans, but the information they had just received, refused to be banished. It was one thing to know about a couples personal happenings and another completely to hear about them. They weren't being childish, per se… But Jason and Elizabeth's sex life was the last thing they really wanted to know about.

Elizabeth heard the groans and stared daggers at the lot of them. "Oh please, it's not like you don't know where baby's come from. And Johnny, I have heard you describing in blazing detail some of your conquests, so please save me the…" That was all she was capable of saying, another contraction, much stronger and seemingly to last a lot longer took control, stealing her voice, forcing her to concentrate fully on her Lamaze breathing.

"Johnny get…" Jason began, but the guard was already rushing down the stairs, forgoing the elevator and its tedious slowness.

"Sonny, Elizabeth's bag is in the closet, think you can bring it to the hospital." Jason asked, not bothering to wait and see if he had even been heard.

Jason ushered Elizabeth into the elevator and began the long journey to the bottom, at least in his current frame of mind it seemed long, endless almost.

Before the elevator even made it to the garage, Jason scooped Elizabeth into his arms, hoping to ease some of her discomfort.

Johnny was waiting for them as they stepped off. Jumping out of the SUV, he pulled the door open, waiting till the couple was securely inside, then jumped back in and raced to the hospital. Praying that Elizabeth would wait, at least till they got off his watch and out of the vehicle he seemed to always drive…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marco looked at Sonny and then decided to ask what was on his mind. "Think Jason will make it through the delivery, on his feet?"

"I should think so, but you never know… Call Max, I want extra security at the hospital tonight. Jason may be ready to get out of the business, but the business isn't ready to let him go. I was going to wait till morning to talk to him about his choice, but there have been rumblings that something big is about to go down, and it looks like Jason is their prime target, him and Elizabeth that is, which means their daughter as well. Actually, get Milo and Francis as well. Think you can man my door for the rest of the evening?" Sonny said, his mind racing.

"Not a problem, I'll take care of everything, are you going to stay at the hospital?"

"Yes, I think I should." Sonny replied, heading into Jason's penthouse and grabbing the bag he was asked to retrieve

"Do you want me to call Mrs. C and let her know where you are going to be. You know Carly…" Marco said, eyeing his boss.

"Call her, but don't bother her with details, just tell her I was called away for a meeting. I am sure this is information that Jason will want to share with her." Sonny said, stabbing at the down button. Unable to wait any longer, Sonny headed for the stairs, not bothering to wait and see what his guard's response would be.

Things were moving fast, to fast for his liking, but with a pregnancy, there was really no way to guarantee when said child would make there entrance…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

I know this chapter is short as well, but it had to happen… This is where you guys get to decide, what would you like the little girls name to be? Your choices are…

1: Kayleigh Nicole Morgan

2: Haley Jane Morgan

3: Sarah Dawn Morgan

4: Lilliana Grace Morgan.

(If you want to have your say, please email me your choice at I will give you all till the ninth of January, then on the tenth, I will post a new chapter with the name you have all decided upon. (If it is easier, you can just reply with your choice here, whatever suits you is fine.)

Chapter Twelve

After her water broke, Elizabeth was expecting the rest of the pregnancy to move along just as quickly, however, after an hour and still nothing, she was beginning to become anxious and a little touchy.

"Elizabeth, you need to relax, these things take some time, especially first babies." Dr. Kelly Lee said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, but isn't there a way to speed this process up, my daughter wants out, I just know it!" Elizabeth said, her face serious.

"That is why you are here, but she will decide when she wants to come out, all you can do is wait."

"Thanks, Kelly, you're a big help."

"Hey, it wasn't me who was being overly active today, that was all you dear!" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Please, don't remind me."

Both women turned towards Jason as his uncomfortable groan echoed in the small room. Kelly couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her lips. Jason Morgan was not known for very many emotions, and had you told Kelly that Embarrassment was one emotion he suffered from, she would have called you an idiot. But here she was, facing Jason and his very crimson cheeks.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kelly asked, looking innocent.

Jason couldn't say a thing, instead, he hung his head in his hands, slowly shaking it back and forth.

"I'll check on you in a little while, you two behave!" Kelly said, looking mischievously at Elizabeth as she left the two alone.

"Oh… My… God… This is going to be all over the hospital in an hour." Jason said as he stood, moving closer to Elizabeth and taking her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Kelly will be discreet, I think!" Elizabeth said with a smile. The smile quickly evaporated as another contraction hit.

"Remember, you have to focus, think of something that will help you forget the pain." Jason said, offering Elizabeth a lopsided smile.

"Nothing can make me forget the pain!" Elizabeth said, her teeth grinding together as she waited for the pain to ease.

"Come closer, let me squeeze something tender and you tell me if there is something that can take your mind off that pain." Elizabeth hissed.

"Umm, don't hate me, but I think I'll pass!" Jason replied, looking a little fearful.

"Yeah, such a typical man, offer to demonstrate some of this pain and they run screaming in the…" Elizabeth began, but as Jason's lips descended upon hers, all thoughts evaporated. Even some of the pain disappeared, in its place was a comfortable warm sensation, flowing through her body, her lips still tingled even after he stopped the kiss.

He looked at her, a soft smile lighting his face, "You are so beautiful! Thank you for this, for everything!"

"I should be the one thanking you. After all this time, and so much I don't remember, you have been a constant in my life, because of you, I am discovering who I am and knowing I am a better person, because of your love!" Elizabeth said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"So… We're both lucky to have one another. I promise, I won't ever let you forget it." Jason said, sitting in the hard plastic chair beside the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was beginning to become annoyed. Her room was suddenly a revolving door. Nurses and doctors were coming and going, which was to be expected, but Sonny, Marco, Johnny, some older guy she didn't know, but who seemed to know Jason, and then there was Max and Milo, and then Francis. Each congratulating the couple, which was tolerable, but their obsessive desire to pat or stroke her belly, was beginning to wear thin on her nerves!

Jason noticed the change in Elizabeth's mood and quickly ushered the remaining people out of the room. "Sorry about that, I guess everyone is as excited about this baby as us!"

"It's okay really, but I am in pain and visiting with people, while I am sweating and hurting and dying to taste your lips again… It just doesn't rate very high on my list to be visiting with people I barely know!" Elizabeth said.

"Well, at one point you knew most of them, some not as good as others, but a few you classified as friends. But I understand, besides, today is about us and our daughter. Have we decided upon a name yet?" Jason asked.

"We have it narrowed down to four, unless you have decided something…" Elizabeth replied, garnering him with a beautiful smile.

"No, I have not. How about you?" Jason asked, offering her one of his rare, almost content smiles.

"No, if you forgot, I have been busy being in pain. Besides, I wasn't ready for this, we still had time, remember. Considering, we were enjoying all things carnal just a few short hours ago." Elizabeth replied.

"It was longer than a few hours ago, but I understand. Are we ready to settle on a name, or are we going to have to poll everyone in the hospital?" Jason asked, his happiness sparkling in his eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mr. Morgan… So, what are the names we have it narrowed down to, smarty-pants…" Elizabeth said in mock anger.

"Kayleigh Nicole Morgan, Haley Jane Morgan, Sarah Dawn Morgan or Lilliana Grace Morgan… Those were the four right?" Jason asked, searching his memory.

"Yes, those are the names. Does any one stick out for you, jumps out and says, this should be our daughters name, or are we going to wait until she greets us, before we chose a name?" Elizabeth asked, scowling as another contraction hit her.

Jason moved closer to her side, his hand moving in small circles on her abdomen, while his other one held her hand, allowing her to release some of her pain upon him.

"Let's wait and see if out daughter will decide upon her name!" Jason said, not really understanding why it was a big deal, it was just a name after all, but knowing it was important to Elizabeth. Maybe someday, she could explain the big deal about such a simple thing.

Elizabeth merely nodded her head, too absorbed in the feeling of the contraction.

Jason felt useless, there was nothing he could really do, he couldn't take her pain away, he couldn't have the baby for her. He was delegated to standing around, watching the woman he loved, go through a great amount of pain. Although, he knew she would do it a hundred time over, for she was looking forward to their daughter's arrival, not to mention she would make an amazing mother.

Twenty minutes passed, the room had become quiet, until Dr. Kelly Lee emerged. Checking Elizabeth's progress, Kelly said, "It looks like your baby is ready to greet the world. How bout you mom, you ready?"

"I've been ready since I this morning." Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Well then, let's get you prepped and moved to delivery one." Kelly said, leaving the room briefly to direct the orderly's to move Elizabeth.

"I guess it's time, you ready Jase?" Elizabeth asked. The small flicker of fear that flashed across his face warmed her heart. For she to was a little worried.

"I have never been more ready!" Jason replied, placing a quick kiss to her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the great replies and for your voting. I won't tell you what was decided upon, you will have to read to find out! Thanks again, you guys are great!

Chapter Thirteen

Jason stood strong beside her, the whole time, only once getting lightheaded, but no one could really blame the guy. Here he was, in the midst of a nightmare. The woman he loved, didn't really remember him, and they were having a baby, things between them had progressed, enough so that she was giving them a shot, but what happened in the delivery room, had the power to rock the very foundations of his world, and heart.

"How is it possible?" Jason asked, a small, unaccustomed squeak entering his voice.

"It doesn't happen often, although, even today, with all are advances in medicine, it does happen. I am sorry I didn't catch it sooner." Kelly said, looking exactly that, sorry.

"But how can you miss something like that, something so… Important?" Jason asked, he wasn't angry, just baffled, shell shocked.

"Jason, quit badgering Kelly, come give your wife some love!" Elizabeth said, offering him one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Jason, Elizabeth, I'll be back in a few, try to relax." Kelly said as she hurriedly left the private room.

"I wasn't trying to badger, just get my head around this. It's a lot for someone to take in, especially when one isn't prepared." Jason explained.

"Are you sorry? Are you wishing you never made that declaration of love?" Elizabeth asked, fear seeping into her voice.

"Of course not---I love you, I think I always have and I probably always will. But isn't a daddy allowed to be shocked or awed, every once in awhile?" Jason asked.

"I suppose so. I remember the look on your face when I told you I was pregnant. I thought I was going to have to call Max to help me lift you off the floor. It was rather cute!"

"Now you are mocking me. Wait…" Jason said, his eyes alighting. "You remember that?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth replied, then thought a moment and added, "You were standing there, looking at the little stick, like it was liable to jump up and tell you a great secret of the world. When those two little lines appeared, I thought you were going to pass out."

"Elizabeth, you remember all that?" Jason asked, quickly sitting down. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"Of course…" Elizabeth began, then she realized what he was asking, and why and suddenly all the pieces were there, all the memories. "Jason, I remember----everything!"

The smile that lit her face, the unquestionable love that radiated from her eyes, stole his breath, almost strong enough to pin him to his chair. But some part of him was ignoring the warning signals his brain was trying to relay to his muscles, going against everything his body was trying to tell him, he jumped up, engulfing Elizabeth in a near, bone crushing embrace, peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

So this is what pure, untainted happiness felt like. He wasn't sure if his heart could take anymore, but he was more than willing to find out, the only thing that had to be done was simple, he needed to marry this woman. Then his life would be perfect!

"Do you know what caused your memory to come back?" Jason asked, a little fearfully, wondering if it was only temporary or not.

"I don't know, just all of a sudden, things started to fall into place. Thoughts which had no beginning or end, suddenly had feelings behind them, and then, the memories, well, came!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, he needs to know about this." Jason exclaimed, moving towards the door. As an after thought, he rushed back to the bed, claiming her lips, delving deeper, tongue dueling, teeth nipping. When he pulled back, his face was flushed and there was a prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

"Don't even think about it Mr. that's what got us into this situation…You can wait!" Elizabeth said, her eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep my dear, I will be back." Jason said, leaving the room. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Allan, is he in today?" Jason asked.

Standing at the nurses station, Jason waited as patiently as possible.

"Mr. Morgan, the doctor isn't in today, but if it's an emergency, I can call him in." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, I think you better. Elizabeth has remembered!" Jason replied.

"Really, that's wonderful. You go back and be with her, I'll call the doctor and send him right in when he arrives." Amy replied, unable to help the smile that curved her lips.

Supposedly big, bad Jason Morgan, all but glowing. She never had a problem with him, but people talked, now she wondered how much was really true.

"Congratulations Jason, tell Elizabeth for me to, please!" Amy said, to his retreating back.

"I will, and thanks again." Jason replied, offering her a beautiful smile.

I can't believe it, he's like a new man… Amy thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked at a leisurely pace, everything seemed to be right with the world, and while that normally didn't bold well in his line of profession, but he was no longer in that profession, so he could breath a sigh of relief and know that the next shoe wasn't about to drop…

As he turned the corner Jason ran into a soft body. "Oomph---sorry about that, I wasn't…" His sentence was cut short. "Monica, Alan." His shocked expression must have had a questioning look, because no sooner did the words slip from his lips than they began to speak.

"We---we heard we're grandparents! Were you even going to tell us?" Alan asked, his voice telling of the pain he was feeling.

"I, we… We hadn't thought about it. Things have been a little hectic. Did you want to see Elizabeth?" Jason asked, wanting, needing Elizabeth's warm comforting hand in his, offering him her strength to make it through this.

"We'd love to." Monica said.

They followed Jason, each hoping that this newest miracle would be the one to bring Jason back into the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth almost dozed off, but the sudden appearance of Jason, Monica and Alan, instantly had her awake and a little fearful.

"Monica, Alan, nice to see you…" Elizabeth said, looking warily at Jason.

Jason knew she was worried about the Quartermaine's, before she had lost her memory, they had had a long conversation about keeping the baby out of Edward's prying grasp.

Needing her touch almost as much as her courage, Jason took the seat beside her, taking her hand in his. Without even realizing it, he brought her hand to his lips, offering her a smile before turning back to the two people in the room.

"Congratulations you two! I am sure you will be very happy." Alan said, his voice sounding distant to even his ears.

His son, his baby boy, who wanted nothing to do with him, now had a child of his own. It was a hard thing to swallow, but right now, he could put aside all the harsh words and all the hurt, and allow each other to enjoy the miracle.

"Thanks Alan." Jason replied, looking at their clasped hands.

Monica made the first move, stepping closer to Jason, she placed a hand upon his shoulder, then without thinking about it, hugged him. It began as awkward, but the feeling of having her son in her arms again was too much, the tears she had been holding back, burst forth.

In that moment, Jason was just as surprised, his own emotions getting the better of him as he held Monica. It felt strange, he wasn't really known for his ability to hug. The woman he loved was something different, but hugging Monica, for some reason, now felt right.

"Want to meet your grandchild?" Jason asked, a small smile replacing the harder plains that had first appeared when Monica hugged him.

"We would love to!" Alan exclaimed, gently taking Monica in his arms.

Almost as if on cue, in the nurse came, the room had been quiet when she entered, but it became downright eerily as she walked the rest of the way in. Almost scared to break the silence, the nurse said, "It's feeding time."

Monica, who had gotten her tears under control, once again lost the battle. "Twins, you didn't say anything about twins…"

"We didn't know, this little beauty, she remained hidden the entire time." Jason said proudly, his world was like a rollercoaster ride, but he wouldn't change a thing. Why would he, two beautiful, healthy daughters, what more could a man ask for.

"Have you decided on a name?" Alan asked, silently asking with his eyes for a chance to hold one of the babies.

"This little darling is Lilliana Grace Morgan. And Elizabeth is holding, Kayleigh Nicole Morgan." Jason said, his chest puffing out with pride.

"Jason, Elizabeth, they are beautiful." Monica said, taking Lilliana from Alan.

Alan tried to wipe a lone tear out of is eye, but no sooner had he snared the first than another was replacing it. He could hold himself back no longer, with a quick movement, he engulfed Jason in a crushing embrace. "I love you son!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
